Shangri-La
by Vixen1
Summary: He's been sent on a mission to find something he doesn't believe in, but slips through the cracks. Will he find it- or will disbelief hold him back from true paradise? And who is SHE? * COMPLETE!*
1. Mission Parameters

Shangri-La (Revised Version)

~~~Hey! Well, despite my inability to complete this fic in a timely fashion due to writer's block, I have come back to try again. This is a revised form of the original Shangri-La, so please bare with me! ~~~

Rated R: For {most likely} adult situations, lime, and _maybe_ a little violence.

I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS

Now that that's all settled, sit back, keep your hand and feet inside the car, and hold on, because we're going on a wild ride!~~~

Chapter One: Mission Parameters

*The dank and musty room was littered with papers. Five men in black were carefully and quietly filing through papers, records, maps, and other such paraphernalia. No one was around, no one cared, yet all five were still incredibly tense. The atmosphere was thick with intense need, and humid with high levels of adrenaline being wasted in such a short amount of time.

Suddenly the mood broke. One of the figures sat himself down in a dusty armchair and with a heavy sigh, began to speak.

"You have got to be kidding me. We have to go through all of this? There's no way!" 

"We have to, so stop complaining and start helping."

"The dust is sufficient evidence we are the only ones who have been here in ages. Most likely what we are searching for is still here."

"Mostly likely what we are searching for is going to lead us on a wild goose chase to the middle of nowhere."

"Search." One voice quieted them all again. The thick ambiance returned and the men went back to their work. It always did when _he_ spoke; there was just something in his voice that destroyed all life and mirth in a room. Something so chilling, so low.

"Wait. This may be it." One of them cried. He held the paper to the light and blew the layers of dust off it gently. The thin peace of paper contained written instructions, and a sketchy map. 

"That is it. Alright. Let's get out of here! This place creeps me out."

"It would."

"Hey!"

"Not now you two. We need to get back."

"He's right. Let's go. You can fight back at the base."

" Time to return." The same voice as before cut the air like a knife and once again all was silent as the boys slipped out and locked the door behind them. No one would ever know of the hidden compartment in the old man's basement. No one would ever be able to track them, and no one would ever be able to dream of what they were about to attempt. 

The five silent figures made their way through the empty streets and back to the deserted warehouse they had been calling their 'base' ever since the end. The end of the wars. Only a mere three months had passed since the wars, the Eve Wars as they were being called, had ended. The five figures had once held key roles in the defense of the people, but now they were the same as all others. They were mere men, restless and left feeling useless. Still. This was supposed to change everything. This mission they had been given was supposed to be the answer to their prayers. All but one had been reluctant to accept. 

Reluctant because it was inevitable. You play the fates and role the dice one too many times, and one day your luck will run out. The death that they had all been able to outwit and outsmart since day one would return for vengeance, as it always did for others. And something that would change everything was something to be wary of. Whenever something is said to be perfect, or is given free, there is always a hidden price. What price would they pay this time? Their sanity? Their lives? Their souls? Of the five, four had sanity. Of the five, four had lives. Of the five, four had souls. Only one had nothing to risk, so only one had not been reluctant in accepting their new assignment.

And still they had all accepted, not just the one with nothing to risk. But it was of little matter. All would come in due time, all would be shown, and all would be avenged. They stumbled into their makeshift home and were met with their superior.

"Well boys. It looks as if you made it home in one piece. Did you get the…?"

"We have it." One stepped forward and handed over the paper they had been searching so diligently for. Their superior looked down at it, then up at them.

All stood together, in a group. All held their arms crossed in front of their chests, and all wore equal shades of worry upon their brow… all but one. _He_ stood in silence, with neither fear nor worry plaguing his expression. Beginning with the left, the old man looked on. The first he looked over was a blonde. Blue eyes and a sad expression donned his visage. He was Quatre Winner.

Besides him was his best friend. Taller than the other boys and older, he looked more mature. Reddish hair hid half of his face as his shocking green eyes gazed intensely at the world. Trowa Barton.

Behind Trowa was a proud Chinese boy. A katana swung over one shoulder and a short black pony tail was tied at the nape of his neck. Coal black eyes looked defiantly at the rest of the boys, yet respect was in them as well. Wufei Chang.

A long mahogany braid hung from the next boy's head. It just passed his waist, and as the boy shifted weight, it swung from side to side. Violet blue eyes laughed at the rest of the humanity, as if to mock them for being too serious. Duo Maxwell.

And behind Duo to the far right was the one who cared for nothing but risks. The one who lived to wait for death, the one who tried to die, yet could never manage it. Dark chocolate hair hung in a messy heap over his eyes. Pale skin and thin lips. Dangerous, piercing sapphire eyes glared blankly through the narrow tunnel of his life vision. He was the most destructive of all, the most brutal, violent, and the most lost to the world of humanity, he was Hiiro Yui. Well. 

They weren't much to look at, but they would have to do.

"Well boys, this is it. Your last chance to back out is right here."

"No way!" Duo shook his head.

"No." Trowa agreed.

"I've already given my word, I won't go back on it." Quatre spoke.

"I will go no matter the cost." Wufei spat.

"Hnn."

"Of course. I should have known. Well. Boys. Your new mission is to follow this map."

"Dr. J? You sure that that's such a great idea? I mean, it could be a fake, or…"

"If you were going to complain Duo, why didn't you decline the mission?" J sneered.

"Nah, that's really ok. Keep talking. So we follow the map…?" Duo gave a short laugh and returned his attention to the old man. 

"You follow the map and find Shangri-La. At any and all costs. Then you must give them this." The old man handed Trowa a scroll of ancient and worn looking paper. "Mission accepted or declined?"

"Mission accepted." Was the first reply. It came without hesitation or fear, it came in a monotonous and auto response. The others soon followed in suit, but none were as strikingly effective as Hiiro Yui's answer.

"Good. You leave in the morning. And boys, it's a dangerous world. Don't fall into the traps set for you."

"Mission accepted." Was the only reply the doctor received that time. *

**BIG REQUEST:** For all of those who have read my work and know me, I usually stick to writing pure GW/SM crossovers. But I took a break and wrote a LotR (Lord of the Rings) fic. I worked really hard on it, but I have so few reviews that I'm really getting depressed. Do people just not care anymore? Well, **here's my request:** Read my LotR fic! **PLEASE**? I could use the confidence builder! Thanks so much! –Vixen~~~


	2. One Blustery Day

Chapter Two: One Blustery Day

*The weather had turned on them. It had been beautiful earlier in the day. The sun had been out, and, despite the soft snow that littered the sides of the crowed streets; the boys had been warm enough to take off their outer jackets. But now they found their jackets were barely helpful in the brisk wind and light snowfall of the darkening sky. Quatre and Duo looked up and caught each other's eyes. Each held a look of wariness, as if to say to each other that the weather was a bad sign of things to come. 

"Keep moving, we're almost there!" Trowa called to them over the wind. The five boys had formed a line as they walked down the street. Taking the rear was Wufei, tense readiness and taunt nerves pushing him to continue placing one foot in front of the next. In front of him was Quatre, followed by Duo and finally Trowa. Duo tried to use Trowa as a windbreaker as he pressed on, and Quatre clung to Duo's shirt, worried that if he let go he and Wufei would be lost in the snowy wilderness.

Ahead of them all waked a lone figure. Part of the line; yet completely separate. Hiiro made his way through the wind, clearing a path on the sidewalk for others to follow him. He needed no one to lead his way, he made his own path. He needed no incentive to keep going, he knew he would be rewarded with completing one aspect of the mission once he got there. He did not complain of the cold, nor of the gnawing feeling that had begun to eat away at his belly. They were so close, just a little farther.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, the five boys entered the shop they had been looking for. While three of them dusted off, Wufei and Hiiro began looking around.

"Hello gentlemen. May I help you?" A middle-aged man approached them. His long face and fake smile told the tale that he was a swindler, but that they would get their money's worth of provisions, just as Dr. J had told them they might.

"We need equipment and provisions." Wufei eloquently stated.

"What my colleague means is that we are leaving for a very long trip into the mountains and would like to stock up before we leave." Quatre quickly straightened out Wufei's rough remark.

"Well you've come to the place. We have just about everything you might need. You'll need to begin with clothing. A long trip you say?" The salesman rambled.

"Yes. We don't know how long." Trowa answered cryptically.

"Well, where are you going? All of the supplies you chose will be based upon your destination, of course."

"We will be headed up the mountain." Wufei spat. 

"Up the mountain? At this time of year in this weather?" The salesman looked positively shocked.

"Yes. The supplies sir?" Trowa stated.

"Of course. Please, call me Armand. Follow me, you'll definitely need warmer clothes than those jackets." The man lead the boys to a rack of snow clothes and began pulling out items they would need. As the boys tried on the pants, jackets, and such, the salesman's curiosity got the better of him.

"Why are you trekking into the mountains?" He asked the boys.

"Because we can't get a chopper or plane to come up this far. The altitude and weather would prevent us from being able to use them." Wufei's automatic response mechanism kicked in.

"But why scale the mountain at all? Are you simply a group of thrill seekers? I dare say it would be safer to go off Niagara Falls, or have a run in with a Gundam Pilot than it would be to go up this mountain."

"We are not a group of thrill seekers." Trowa responded calmly while trying to pull himself out of a pair of snow pants.

"We're going to find this lost city…" Duo began to babble. Wufei cut him off before he could go any farther.

"Maxwell! Close that mouth of yours. You speak too much." He reprimanded him.

"Ahh. I see now. You're on a quest to find the legendary city of Shangri-La. Well then, that explains everything." The salesman nodded his head in satisfaction. He heard a click and turned around in time to see the most silent of the boys holding a gun to his head.

"How did you hear of the city?" Hiiro sneered. He could care less if the salesclerk was shaking in fear, if this man knew something about their mission, he would have to be eliminated. Immediately. 

"Ev, everyone around these parts knows about Shangri-La." The poor man stuttered with fear.

"Oh?" Quatre asked, his interest peaked. "Hiiro, you can put the gun away now. I don't think he wanted to harm us." Hiiro hesitated, but dropped his gun and clicked the safety lock back on. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall in a nonchalant stance.

"Thanks." The salesman breathed to Quatre. Quatre smiled.

"So, tell us what you know about Shangri-La." Duo requested.

"Well. Legend has it that the villages at the base of these mountains were once corrupt. But that there was one good place, a high village hidden in the mountain's crevice. The Gods, angered with the people's behavior, caused snow to began falling. The snow devastated the surrounding countryside, all of it save the one high village. The Gods praised the people in the village and hid them from view so that none would ever corrupt them. The name of the village was Shangri-La. 

The legend has it that the people that live in the village never die because they have a well of eternal youth. They know no sickness, no suffering, and no war. It is a lush green paradise hidden within the walls of the barren world you see here. Many have attempted to find the hidden village, but none have succeeded. Or at least, none have ever returned. Then, why would you want to leave paradise when the world around you is as war and poverty stricken as this one is?"

"That's what this whole Shangri-La thing is about? Damn. Never knew it had such a history." Duo let loose a low whistle. 

"And you're out to find it. Well. If you'll excuse me for saying so, but I'll need you to pay for everything in cash before you leave. I've seen too many businessmen lend supplies to teams on credit, only to have the teams never return to pay the bill. Just incase you all never return, I'd like your money now."

"There's a cheery thought." Trowa muttered. Quatre and Duo laughed slightly, Wufei smirked, and Hiiro frowned. Was J trying to kill them off? Or was there more to this mission than simply to find the city and return? All they had to do was find the city and give the people the piece of paper. There was always more to the old doctor's mission than there seemed to be. The real question was what was it this time?

"Well then. You've got your clothes. Let me get you a few backpacks and you can stuff them with freeze-dried food packets. I'm going to tell you right off the bat. It will be nearly impossible to start a fire in these winds, even in a tent. The tent would catch on fire, and then you'd really be screwed. The only way you'll be able to carry enough waters is for each of you to bring two canteens. Fill them with snow and put the on beneath your coat. Your body heat should warm the snow enough to drink. Other than that, your on your own." Advised the salesclerk. 

"Thanks for the survival tip. Any others we should know about?" Duo asked sarcastically. He had a pretty good idea of how they were going to scale the mountain already. He was, after all, a Gundam Pilot.

"Well, now that you mention it, I might as well tell you. Wear sunglasses no matter what. Strap them to your head, tie them on; just make sure they don't come off. Snow blindness can occur within the first five minutes without glasses on, and then you'll be up a creek without a paddle."

"Thank you so much for all your help and expertise. We'll keep your advice in mind." Quatre nodded graciously, then paid the bill.

That night after each of the boys had gone to sleep, their dreams were troubled. Each of them had their own personal doubts, questions, and resolutions. Would they make it? Why were they going? What would they find if they did make it? Did it matter? Each rose before the time they had decided, and each was more silent than normal while eating breakfast. 

"Are we ready to get on our way?" Trowa broke the silence. 

"Yeah. No better time like the present." Duo snorted rudely.

"Well then. Let's go." Wufei agreed.

"This seems too easy. Don't you all think?" Quatre was the only one to voice any concern. 

"What do you mean Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"Well. We've got everything we need to, in theory, make it up to this mythical city. But that's only in theory. I have this foreboding feeling we're forgetting, or missing something."

"Quatre. We went _shopping_ yesterday. Us. Guys. Shopping. I don't think there's anything we've forgotten." Duo joked.

"I know, I know. Still…"

"I know what you mean Quatre. I have the same feeling. Something's missing." Trowa spoke up.

"You're inventing motives to delay this mission. We accepted the mission, so we complete the mission. Move out. Now." Hiiro's bone chilling voice silenced all complaints, but only deepened their worries. All of them knew they all agreed something in this mission was amiss. But what? Damn these questions, there never seemed to be an answer to any of them. The who's and the what's made little difference when there was never any answer for them.

Still, all four of the boys picked up the backpacks they had packed the night before and strapped them on. Adjusting their sunglasses, they headed out to join Hiiro. *

~~~So by now you're asking where the heck is the SM? The romance? The anything in this plot? Hang on… I'm getting slower in my older years guys… gotta set it all up first…. Then you'll get everything you'd expect in a Vixen fic and more! ;D ~~~


	3. Blizzard of Death

Chapter Three: Blizzard of Death

*The snow packed a hard punch against the guys as they pushed through the wind. Slowly, step-by-step, they made their way through the layers of ice and snowfall that crest the mountains. Half way? Less then half? Less than less than half? A fraction of that? None of them could tell. It was so cold in the whipping and frozen wind that they could barely think straight. 

"Hey! How far have we gone?" Duo had to scream over the blustery weather up to Trowa, who was in front of him. Once again, the boys were lined up in a row. The same order as before, with only one difference. This time they were connected by a thick cord of rope. 

After speaking with the salesclerk once again, Wufei had decided it would be the safest if they stayed connected via the rope. That way no one would fall behind. Of course, it had been quite a chore to convince Hiiro to join them, but finally he relented and allowed himself to be tied to the others.

Still, simply because they were tied together by a rope it didn't mean they were connected in any other way. And it didn't make it easier for Duo to get his question answered by Hiiro, who was leading them and was they only one who knew how far they had gone according to the map.

Trowa heard Duo scream something, but it was lost to him in the wind. "What Duo!" He cried back to him. The wind carried his voice back to Duo, who heard him and sighed. 

"How far!" He yelled again. Trowa heard "far!" and deduced Duo wanted to know how far they had gone as of yet. Clearing his frozen throat, he yelled up to Hiiro.

"Hiiro!" No response. "Hiiro! Hiiro!" Trowa tried again and again. Finally he heard a light grunt. Rolling his eyes at Hiiro's ever-present attitude, Trowa relayed Duo's question. "How far?"

"Five miles." Hiiro's voice flew back to Trowa. Trowa nodded to himself and turned his head back to Duo, who was waiting and walking impatiently.

"Five miles!" Trowa called. When Duo heard the answer, he groaned. They had hardly gotten anywhere! At least the storm was beginning to let up. The wind wasn't quite so forceful as before. The ice didn't cut at their faces as roughly, and the sun was seen peeking out through the clouds occasionally.

It only took another half hour for the storm to completely blow over. But when it finally did, the boys' spirits brightened considerably. They trudged through the snow in a lighter mood, speaking of superficial things. Duo implied that a certain Preventer who was behind him was soon to be engaged to a one Sally Po. Of course, Wufei had to put in his own snide remarks about Duo.

"Maxwell, you're one to talk. Just the other day I rang your doorbell and you came to answer the door without clothes. And that woman you live with wasn't any more covered than you. Sharing an apartment would have been fine, but to live in sin with a woman whom you are not married to? Have you no sense of dignity? Pride? Justice?"

"I have plenty of that. And don't blame me! Hilde started it!"

"Duo!" Quatre yelled. "She did not, I know that for a fact!"

"And how would you know that Q-man?" Duo blushed and laughed nervously.

"Dorothy tell me everything…" Quatre grinned evilly. The boys knew something else interesting was about to be brought to the surface. "Including about how a certain clown and his girlfriend…"

"Enough Quatre." Trowa cut him off. 

"Trowa, I did not think you would be one to live in sin! Maxwell, yes, you, I believed to have had more honor." Wufei snorted.

"We are not living together in sin."

"Just because you don't share that bed of hers on a regular bases doesn't mean you aren't living in sin with her Trowa." Duo clapped him on the back.

"No, honestly, we aren't living in sin." Trowa denied.

"Not what Dorothy told me Catherine told her…" Quatre pressed.

"Look. We haven't gotten that far. A few dates is all. Now end of this discussion." Trowa's voice cracked in the middle of his sentence, sending the rest of the guys into a fit of deep laughter. As their hoots and hollers echoed through the dead and snow capped mountains, they were finally silenced by the click of the safety of a gun going off.

"Hnn. Watch your volume. We don't need an avalanche." Hiiro muttered softly. The others immediately caught his drift and stopped their enlightening conversation. Instead, they concentrated on pushing forward, trying to cover more ground in the dying light of the day.

Night fell, and Hiiro kept them walking until he could spied the first of the many stars. Then and only then did he halt his exhausting pace. The other straggled in behind him slowly. Sitting down in the wet, cold snow, they settled in for the night. Hiiro Was the one who put up their tent, and the one who managed to get a small fire going. Though they had little to fuel the fire, the gasoline burned hot as long as it lasted. They drank as much water as they could from the camel pack canteens they had placed under their warm coats during the day, refilled them, then settled in for a very badly needed good night's rest. 

"Do we need to keep watch?" Quatre asked as he lay quietly.

"From who?" Wufei answered banefully.

"Just making sure. Night." 

"Night." Was a chorus of answers.

"So how far did we go Hii-man?" Duo bugged Hiiro quietly. 

"It looks like we made good time once we got through the storm." Trowa commented.

"Fifteen miles." Hiiro mussed almost silently. Then he rolled up the map and sat back against the rocks they had made camp against. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes.

"I know that position." Duo whispered to Trowa.

"Really?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Last time he looked that dead was right before we infiltrated that Barton Foundation base on Christmas Eve. He's in a deep sleep right about now."

"I didn't think he ever slept." Wufei joked from the opposite end of the tent. "I thought he spent all of his free time on that laptop of his."

"But there's no laptop here, so he's left with nothing to do but sleep out of boredom while us normal people actually need the rest." Duo laughed. Trowa and Wufei smirked.

"Well then. I'm going to follow his example and sleep. Night." Trowa said. 

"Me too. Night." Duo answered.

"Night." Wufei went to sleep as well. Little did they know Hiiro truly had gone into a deep sleep, deeper than they could possibly imagine. Into his haven a place that seemed so real it was too chilling to think of during the day, his one place were his soul rested peacefully. In his dreams his life mattered. In his dreams he felt accepted by the world, he was loved.

"Hiiro! You're back!" Her sweet voice echoed in his thoughts. He smiled in his sleep. She was coming. 

"Hello."

"Welcome back to paradise, love." He was home.

The next morning they were woken with a jolt when Hiiro efficiently kicked each of them. With a little food in their bellies, they packed up their meager supplies and began their trek once more. Their wearying journey continued much in the same way for the next four days. Each day was the same to them. The morning would begin with a dreary bit of snow, followed by a sunny afternoon, and finally a night in which they could barely keep warm.

But the biggest problem was the afternoon. As they climbed higher in elevation on the mountain, the sun was closer. And when the sun was out, that meant the sun was hotter. Hot enough to help melt the fragile ice they were walking on. Often times the boys had to stop and back track, or go around a certain area because Hiiro deemed the ground too unstable for their weight. Though it slowed them considerably, they were still making good progress. 

On the fifth day, the sun had been out all day. The ice was incredibly touchy, and the boys had stopped in general. Without knowing where it was safe to walk, they could not go any farther. Hiiro had begun to semi-explore the ice, testing it for weakness and stability. As he explored, Duo and Wufei began arguing. 

"Maxwell! One more word and I will see to it that you won't be able to have any children!" Wufei screamed in vain at a laughing Duo.

"Come on, Wu-man. Don't you think it's funny? You call the ladies 'woman', but you yourself have the nickname of 'Wu-man'! The whole time you've been meaning to insult them, you've been insulting yourself!" Duo laughed harder if possible. 

"Maxwell!" Wufei lunged for Duo. Pushing him onto the ground, Trowa and Quatre stood. 

"Stop it you two!" Quatre barked.

"Stop." Trowa echoed. But when the two did not stop, Quatre and Trowa intervened. Trowa taking Wufei and Quatre Duo, they pulled them apart. Then a sickening crack was heard. 

"Don't move." Hiiro advised them. They all diverted their eyes to the ice below them. Tiny cracks could be seen as they traveled quickly through the melting ice. A thin sheen of water glistened on the top of the ground. While they had been busy moving around and jumping on the weak ice, it had decided to give. If they made any sudden movements, it would crack even more. Another crack could result in a crevice opening, and then dumping them down into the bottom of an icy chasm, most likely impaling them on icicles at the bottom. No one moved.

"Hiiro." Duo whispered. "Any ideas on how to get us out of this mess?"

"No. Stay still." Hiiro remained completely calm. His only comrades in the world, the only people who remotely understood him and where he had come from, were in a life or death situation that only he could get them out of. And he wasn't even breaking a sweat. On the outside.

On the inside, his mind was whirling with thoughts. His repressed emotions came at him a million miles a second as he tried to rationalize a solution to the problem. His heart rate rose and adrenaline surged through his veins. But he kept it in check. His ordered mind knew that if he lost control on the outside, he would never be able to help his friends. He looked around him, hoping to get any ideas. 

Leaving his friends momentarily, he began to search through their packs for anything that might be helpful. He found food, matches, canteens, blankets, a few personally items in each, and rope. The rope was the only thing he could see as being useful in this situation. So he had five cords of rope. Returning to his friends, he very gently tossed the rope to Trowa, who caught it with a deft and subtle grace that had come from years of working in the circus.

"Tie it around Wufei's waist." He instructed Trowa. Trowa, who was still holding Wufei from when he had broken apart the fight, did as he was told with little effort. "Wufei, when I say three, jump towards me. Jump as far as you can, but don't push down hard on the ice below you when you push off."

"Then how am I supposed to jump?" He spat. When no answer came, he sighed. Fine. Yui would get his wish. 

"One." Wufei readied himself.   
Two. Three." He jumped as far as he could Hiiro caught him in mid-air - a feat that Duo and Quatre gasped at. Then Hiiro tossed Wufei away from him quickly. Wufei landed with a thump in the snow a few feet away from Hiiro.

"Why throw me?" Wufei yelled.

"I didn't want the ice below me to be weakened by our combined weight. Duo, you're next." Hiiro repeated the process for Duo, then Quatre without a hitch in the plan. Finally only Trowa was left. Hiiro knew the ice Trowa was on was more fragile then ever, because the other had pushed off on it for their jumps. What he failed to realize was that the ice he himself was standing on was just as unstable. He tossed the rope to Trowa, who caught it and once more tied it, this time around himself. 

"One." Trowa readied himself upon hearing Hiiro's count begin. "Two. Three." And he launched himself. Hiiro caught him, but just barely. As he stood with Trowa in his arms, they both heard the sickening crack ice made when it was about to give way. Hiiro looked toward the place Trowa had just been standing and saw that nothing had changed. So then, where had the cracking occurred? 

"Hiiro! Below you, the ice!" Quatre called. Though he inwardly panicked, Hiiro's trained muscles did as they had been trained. Throwing Trowa as far away from him as he could to ensure his safety, he felt the ice slip away from beneath his feet. His body had the sensation of weightlessness, as if he were suspended within mid-air for a few seconds. Then his heart jumped up to his throat as he began to fall down, into the crevice. 

"Hiiro!" He could hear the others shouted. 

"Hiiro, hang onto the rope, we can pull you up!" Trowa yelled. The rope. Yes, Hiiro had forgotten he still held the rope that Trowa had tied around his waist. As he fell, the rope went taunt and suddenly he was hanging on for life. Life? What life? He had taken this mission because he had no life. Mission… he had to live… to complete his mission. From above him he could hear more shouts.

"He's too heavy! Help me!"

"Right!" He felt himself being pulled up a few inches. His ears picked up more of the cracking in the ice. Looking above him, he could see the ledge of ice the others were standing on was going to give. His weight was too much for the ice. Closing his eyes, he knew what he had to do.

"Let go of the rope!" He yelled up.

"Are you crazy Yui? You'll die!" He heard Wufei snort.

"The ice below you is going to give way! Let go!"

"We won't leave you to die now!" Duo yelled down.

"Let go! Complete the mission!"

"No!" Hiiro was done arguing. Regardless of the mission, he was not going to let the others die on his account. He had saved them from the ice once, now he did it again. 

"Complete the mission!" He ordered them. Then he let go of the rope. *

~~~So you got a small (very small) taste of Hiiro's true inner thoughts. Care to know what happens next?~~~


	4. The Stirring of Life After Death

Chapter Four: The Stirring of Life After Death

*The sun shone brightly through the heavy pine trees. Fresh air and a much needed cool breeze blew in from the mountain pass. The rush of the crystal clear water rang loudly throughout the entire valley, and the flowers were just opening to the beginning of a new day. Outside children ran on the young green grass, wild and free to play as they wished.

"Jaritha! Look! A new crack in the sky!" One child called to his friend. 

"Jocanan, you are right! A new crack has formed! What wonderful news! There have not been many new cracks for so long. Come, we should tell them of what we have found!"

"What of our game of tag? You promised Jaritha!" The little girl laughed at the boy.

"We can play after we inform everyone of the crack, I promise, come on!" She tugged at his arm.

"Wait, Jaritha, look!" The boy had planted his feet. The little girl over to where her friend's gaze was held.

"My! What is it?" 

"I don't know. Come on, let's have a look!" He pulled her along. Together the two children made their way over to the bank of a stream of melt water from the new crack. To them it was nothing new for a new stream to be discovered- there were always new streams. But what was most remarkable about this particular stream was the body that lay beside it. As the children poked and prodded the corpse, the little girl whimpered.

"Jocanan, I don't like this. He's dead, please, let's leave him to rest in peace." 

"Jaritha, hurry and fetch Darien. This man, he's not one of us. He's an outsider from the World of the Damned!" He ordered the girl. Her frightened eyes widened even more, but nodded. Then she turned and ran towards the main hut in the village.

"Darien! Darien! An outsider!" She cried as she rushed into the building.

A tall, muscular man with jet black hair stood gracefully and faced the small girl-child that had interrupted him so violently. "Please calm down small one. What is the news you bring?"

"Jocanan and I were playing in the woods when we came upon a new crack in the sky!"

"A new crack?" The man's deep blue eyes opened and flames flickered within them.

"Yes. And beside the crack we found a new stream. But by the stream we found a man, dead. Jocanan says he is not one of us, that he is an outsider from the World of the Damned. He asks that you please hurry!"

"An outsider!" The man cried in rage, but intrigue. "Show me to him child. At once."

"Of course Darien. Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. Over the fields, into a forest, past homes, and through many small streams did they go before finally reaching their destination. 

As Darien knelt by the body of the outsider, he held his breath. It was bad luck to breath near an injured person, their soul might become trapped within you. Examining the man carefully, he noted a few of the key differences that indeed marked him as one of those from the World of the Damned. Suddenly, the man's chest rose as he struggled to take in air.

"He… he's alive." Darien murmured. "He's alive… He's alive!" Turning to the children, he spoke quickly and directly. "Run and fetch my sister. She will know more of ho to help him."

"But he is one of the Damned!" The little boy Jocanan started.

"And he is human. We must fulfill our obligation to him. Tell my sister to meet us within the palace. No doubt she will already know where to go."

"Yes sir."

"And Jocanan, you should be more trusting. If you are not, then others will not trust you." 

"Yes sir." The boy-child nodded dully as he backed up. Then he turned and ran to where he knew Darien's sister could be found.

"He's alive…" Darien murmured once again. Outsiders had been found before, but never had one survived the fall. He was… alive.

)(

He was… dead… he was… gone… the Perfect Soldier lived no more. Not a sound could be heard from the crevice he had fallen down. The darkness had made it all but impossible to see down the seemingly never-ending drop, and the ice was so unstable they probably couldn't have mounted a rescue if they had wanted to. The four remaining Gundam Pilots sat together in a grave silence. Nothing was to be said. It was as if they had silently agreed to a moment of silence in memory of their fallen comrade. 

Though Hiiro had never been the loud one, the one to make jokes or to socialize, he had been one of them. He had been through the war, knew what they had gone through before the war, and had suffered so much more. In a way, the other four pilots had modeled themselves after him; he was the original, the one they had at one point in time aspired to be.

Each of the boys dealt with the loss in their own way. Quatre had sat down on the snow and cried. In front of everyone else, in the middle of the vast expanse of the snow-capped mountain he had let his tears fall. But no one held it against him, no; in fact they admired him for doing what they could not- letting their feelings go so freely. Quatre simply refused to believe it. In his mind and heart he knew that Hiiro was gone, but he had a hard time copping with the reality of the fact. Hearing it, knowing it, and living it were two very different things.

Duo had sat down as well. But he did not cry. He stared straight ahead in shock. His best friend, the trigger-happy boy who used to wake them with gunshots, the boy who had stolen very identity for a while, who had saved his life and so many others, was dead. Of suicide no less. A suicide that had saved their lives. Guilt ridden, he looked to the heavens for answers in his time of need.

Wufei stood besides Trowa, an unreadable glare in his onyx eyes. He was remembering his fight with Hiiro. Such a just, righteous soul had been taken from the world with the death of his friend, Hiiro Yui. Yui had been the exemplary pilot in every way; he had fought to defend those weaker, fought for justice and peace, and fought to break the cycle of mass murder that war brought about. But now he was gone, defeated by his only weakness, his care for the well being for his unspoken friends and comrades.

Trowa blinked. And blinked. He had always known Hiiro was reckless with his life. He had known it since he had tried to self destruct, since he had put his life into the arms of that pacifist's family when he had killed their loved one by mistake. But now Hiiro had actually finished the job. He had taken his own life to save them. It was not guilt that Trowa felt, for he understood Hiiro's reasoning. Four could go on, even if they lost one, to complete their mission. That was what Hiiro had wanted, to die without failing a mission. Well then. Trowa would not allow them to fail their mission. He stood and cleared his throat.

"Hiiro is gone. But with his passing breath he requested we complete the mission. I have no intentions on failing him. I will complete the mission." The other three looked up.

"How can you even speak about completing a mission right now while we stand on his icy tomb?" Quatre told him bitterly.

"Because it is what he wanted."

"Trowa's right. Hiiro ordered us to finish what we started, and I am not going to let my buddy down, dead or alive." Duo nodded, clapping Trowa on the shoulder. 

"Agreed. Yui wanted us to go on. He died for us to finish this, we cannot let his death become a waste." Wufei agreed. They all looked to Quatre.

"I'm in too." He finally sighed. "I won't let Hiiro's death be in vain. But I think we have all forgotten something."

"What's that?" Duo asked.

"Hiiro gave the map to Trowa to hold, but he neglected to give him the parchment we were supposed to deliver to the people in Shangri-La, the one Doctor J gave us." Groans from all arose.

"So Yui wasn't perfect. And his last mistake will cause the failure of our mission." Wufei muttered.

"Not necessarily. We lost Hiiro, and most of our supplies are gone, including the parchment note. Perhaps we would be better to descend the mountain, meet with Doctor J and inform him of the losses, then return with a new scroll to deliver. J made the first one, he can create another, I am sure." Trowa reasoned.

"We came all this way for nothing then? Except to lose a friend? And a damn fine pilot? That's it, we just turn and high tail it home like wussies?" Duo argued.

"Trowa has the logical option Duo. We need food and supplies, plus, what is the purpose if going up to the city if we don't have what we were going to give them?" Quatre added.

"I think we should go down and regroup as well." Wufei added.

"Fine. But we will complete this mission, no matter the costs." Duo finally relented. 

"Of course. Now let's go. If we hurry, we can be back to this spot in two weeks." Trowa spoke.

"Do we mark his grave?" Wufei asked.

"How would we? The snow will cover anything we do."

"Then I will leave me katana in the ice. If the snow covers it, at least when it melts someone will know of him." Wufei bowed his head deeply. Then he unsheathed his katana and firmly placed it in the ground.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven…" Duo began a prayer for Hiiro. "Father, please bless the lost soul of the boy who is returning to your hands. May he find peace, wherever he may be. Amen." 

"Right then. Let's go."

)(

His heavy eyelids flickered and he groaned as he shut them tightly. So bright…and warm… was he dead? Soft rustling could be heard and his eyes snapped open to an dazzling sight. An angel's face hovered above him, worry deeply embedded in her sapphire eyes…

"Hello." Was all the angel said to him. Such a sweet voice… so mesmerizing and light. When he tried to sit up, she placed her tiny hand upon his chest and stopped him. 

"Please, do not try to sit. You were in a horrible accident." He was about to object, but her concerned eyes and soft smile made him think twice.

"Am-" He had to stop. His throat stung and burned. Taking a deep breath, he launched into a fit of violent coughs. The angel by his side offered him a small cup, and he drank warily of the liquid.

"Please, drink it. It will help you to feel better." She implored him. Once he had drowned the whole cup, she took it from him and he relaxed, but just slightly. He decided to try speaking again.

"Where am I?"

"You are within the inner sanctuary of the Opaque Palace."

"The Opaque Palace?"

"Of the realm of Shangri-La." She smiled warmly. Hiiro's eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"Shangri-La. Am I in Shangri-La?"

"You are." Her voice brought him out of his dark thoughts for a brief moment. "Please, you are injured, and it is for the best that you rest now. All will be explained when you have returned to good health."

"Hnn." He tried to sit again. But the pain in his chest would not permit him to do so. He fell back against the silken sheets, panting and sweaty. So tired, so weary, so ready to give up. He failed to keep his senses up, and did not expect the hand of the angel to be able to touch him. But it did. She hummed a gentle tune under her breath and wiped a cool, wet rag over his feverish skin. As Hiiro listen to her gentle breath, he closed his eyes and let a tranquil feeling wash over him. He breathed deeply, and his mind that had been so muddled before cleared. 

His memories flashed back as he rested. His friends being trapped on the ice, him catching each of them as they jumped to him, trusting him with their lives, then he himself hanging on the brink of death, and then letting go. After he had let go, he had simply closed his eyes and let the darkness of the cold ice encase his numb body. Death would hurt so much less, he had rationalized, if he was not tense for it. And then his feeling of falling ended in a hard thud and a splash, and that was all he remembered. Then he had woken here in this bed with the angel beside him. His eyes snapped open as he strained them to see the angel again.

"Please do not be troubled any longer, my soldier. I am here, and will remain by your side until you request otherwise."

"Who are you?" He asked. She smiled and continued to hum, breaking her song only for a moment to answer him cryptically.

"Sleep reveals all. Sleep now." He grunted, and she laughed. Her laugher was like that of a faery, soft and childish, with a hint of mirth and joy. He had heard it before, this same sweet sound. But where? Perhaps, as she claimed, his sleep would reveal to him the answer. But he had no choice in the matter, for with her soft ministrations and soothing songs, his eyes closed and his mind drifted into the world of sleep.*

~~~How is this? HELLO! AM I REACHING ANY OF YOU??? I feel like I've slipped into a slump and can't seem to pull out of it. Is this getting any better?~~~


	5. A Life Worth Living

Chapter Five: A Life Worthy of Living

*The next time Hiiro awoke, he found himself able to open his swollen eyes and look around. The room he was in was small and airy. His bed was the softest he had ever lain in, with large pillows and soft, silken sheets that clung lightly like a second skin to his injured form. No one else was in the room, and he could hear no voices or human activity anywhere. A warm summer breeze wafted in through a large open window to the side of his bed. As the wind ruffled his messy, matted hair, he almost began to relax.

But as he remembered where he was, he shot up. Ignoring the pain that jabbed his side every time he moved and breathed, Hiiro managed to push himself to a sitting position, and eventually he swung his legs over the bedside and stood, relying heavily on the support of the bedpost. Noticing his shirt was gone, he looked around for a replacement. 

"Here. These should be just about your size, and maybe a little bit too big. I'm sorry, they're the best I could find on such short notice." Hiiro spun around towards the voice and groaned. His stomach… "Oh, careful now." His vision swam and everything became dark and blurry. 

"Hnn." He grunted, trying to ignore the pain and the soft hands that were trying to help support him.

"You really should get back in bed. You're not well enough to be standing…"

"Hnn." Hiiro pulled away and stood up straight. His vision was clearing, and he could now see the form of the person who was so intent upon helping him. It was the angel from when he had woken before. Her long sun kissed hair was pulled into a messy bun, with pieces falling out and framing her lightly tanned face. Her sparkling blue eyes held worry and concern- for him? No. 

"Please, I would ask you to lay down again, just for a short time, until you're feeling better." She asked him.

"Who are you?" He asked her, taking a few steps back. He couldn't trust her, she could be the enemy…

"My name is-"

"Seren, your brother is coming to check up on the man of the Damned! Prepare him!" A voice called through the door Hiiro just noticed behind the woman who stood in front of him.

"Did you hear that? See here, my brother is coming!" He watched her eyes light up with happiness. "Quickly now, put this shirt on and if you won't lay down, at least sit on the bed." She offered him the shirt again. He looked at it briefly, then pulled it on over his head. She smiled brightly and ushered him the bed, but he refused to sit.

"I will stand." 

"But…"

"Hnn." He watched as she drew back in slight astonishment.

"Alright then." She nodded, gulping. His stomach flopped and guilt began to infiltrate its way into his mind. But he pushed it down when the door swung open.

Before him now stood a very impressive man. Taller than himself, and just as built physically, the man stood to his full height and stared at him. The tips of his raven hair barely swept into his eyes, and icy blue eyes scrutinized every millimeter of him. But not to be intimidated, Hiiro himself stood to his full height and lightly glared back at the man. He didn't want to give him the death glare yet- that was only for special cases, like Maxwell. 

"I am Darien, Sovereign of Shangri-La. It has been many years since one of the Damned has found our home."

"Hnn."

"Have you a name, man of the Damned?" Darien pressed.

"Hiiro, Hiiro Yui." Hiiro looked around, trying to decide his next move. "I am in Shangri-La?"

"You are. Have you come seeking us?"

"Yes." 

"You are welcome in this haven as long as you wish to remain."

"I do not want to remain. I came to deliver a message to you."

"A message?" Darien asked intrigued. 

"I was to deliver it at all costs. However, I thought I was going to die, so I passed the message to my comrades to deliver to you. I did not expect to be here, alive before they reached you."

"So then your friends have the message?"

"Yes."

"Who sent it?"

"Hnn."

"You won't tell me?"

"I don't know. I was the delivery boy, not the confidant of the writer."

"I see. Well, you have been injured greatly. Serenity, report!" Darien turned to face the woman who had been helping him, and Hiiro watched the interlude. 

"Darien, the man of the Damned has four broken ribs, a punctured lung, a sprained wrist, a concussion, and he has bruised his sternum."

"Sternum?" Darien repeated.

"His chest wall. You see, the cartilage that protects the heart is called the sternum. When he fell, he landed face, down, smashing in his ribs, which pierced his lung, and at the same time damaging his chest wall." She prattled off expertly. Hiiro listened to her and immediately understood why she had wanted him to continue laying down. A punctured lung was serious. He could have internal bleeding as well. He had had broken ribs before, of course, so that did not worry him, and a sprained wrist was nothing to be concerned about. Neither was the bruised sternum, but it did give some explanation to why it hurt to move and breath so much. Hiiro turned his eyes back to Darien.

"Yes well, see to it that he gets the proper care." Darien rolled his eyes, then turned back to Hiiro. "As much as it pains me, my sister is the best healer in the city. Please try to put up with her and her nonsense. If she bothers you, simply call one of the men posted at the door. They will see to it that she is put in her place as a woman."

"Hnn."

"Serenity, remember your place as a woman and do not over step your bounds. Understood?"

"Yes, of course Darien." The woman chirped. Darien once again rolled his eyes, then turned to leave. Once everyone had gone, Serenity turned to look back at Hiiro, but he spoke first. 

"Brother?"

"Yes. He is very sweet to me, isn't he?" She smiled and nodded happily.

"Hnn." 

"I'm sorry if I have offended you in some way. I'll leave now…" She quickly backed away and made for the door.

"I smell." Hiiro said as she was leaving. She turned around, very confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I smell. Is a shower possible?" He felt bad for making her want to leave, but was not about to let his icy wall down for her. Besides, he needed to bathe. 

"A shower? I am afraid I know not of what a shower is, but if you will explain it to me, I see try my hardest to see what can be done to create one for you." She turned around and bowed her head in deep respect towards him.

"I want to bathe."

"Oh. We bathe in the hot springs nearby. Is that satisfactory for you?"

"Yes."

"Well then." She smiled brightly, then stopped. "How am I going to get you out there without allowing you to exert yourself?"

"I will walk."

"No! You're too injured! Your lungs and ribs… I'm surprised you can even stand! Last time Darien broke a rib, he couldn't stand for a week!"

"I am trained to live with pain. The hot springs?"

"Let me find someone to carry you…"

"I walk." With that, he began to step towards the door. 

"Then at least let me help to support you."

"Fine." Hiiro was breathing heavily as it was. What the hell was wrong with him? This muggy atmosphere was playing with his body. It seemed as though the gravity was heavier, and the air more moist. As they made their way down the halls of what he assumed was the main palace, he couldn't see much. Night had fallen, and without the moon or stars in the sky, there was no light to light the way.

He stumbled occasionally, always to be picked up and supported by Serenity once more. Each time she asked if he wished to continue, rest, or go back. Each time he grunted and pressed himself forward. Finally the sound of bubbling water reached his sensitive ears. 

"We've reached the springs. If you will sit here, I will gather a towel and some soap for your cleansing."

"Lights?" He requested.

"Light? What about light?" 

"Can you turn some on?"

"Not until the sun returns to the sky and the light shine through the cracks in the sky. You mean you can't see?"

"Not well. No electricity?"

"Electa what? I'm afraid we have no such thing. Perhaps I can start a fire however. Wait here?"

"Hnn." 

"Good!" With that, Hiiro heard her feet quickly run off into the night. So these Shangri-La people could see in the dark? They must never have invented electricity, so they simply adapted their vision. It was funny, they called the sheet if ice above them the sky, and the crevices in the ice were cracks in the sky. The society was also obviously patriarchal, women were looked down upon as less than men. For such a legendarily sanctuary for such a perfect society, they had many faults. 

)(

"Please, may I take just a little of the fire?" She asked the head chef.

"Women have no use for fire at this time of night. Leave."

"Please? The fire is for light. The man of the Damned wished to bathe, yet he cannot see in the dark as we can. He needs the fire to light his way."

"Very well. You may have a little. Do not abuse this power, or you will receive a beating you will never forget."

"Yes, of course, thank you." Serenity bowed to the man and carefully lit her torch on fire in one of the ovens. As the room lit up, she grinned. Surely this would be enough light for the man of the Damned to see with! Slowly he walked out of the room and went back towards the hot springs. 

It had been so long since she had seen anyone from the outside of Shangri-La. In fact, nearly one thousand five hundred years had passed since she had seen anyone. The last person she had seen… was the man her older sister had fallen in love with, Matthew Jordans. But he and her sister had run away, and she had never heard from them again. 

Sighing, Serenity pushed away the tears that had filled her eyes as she had remembered them. All that she knew about medicine was from Matthew, or Matt as he had asked her to call him. He had introduced the concept of nicknames to the people in Shangri-La, and ever since then her friends had called her Seren, not Serenity. Seren wondered if perhaps this new stranger would teach her people anything new as Matt had. But this stranger was different. 

Matt had been happy, open. He had taught her to always look for the good in everything, and to be happy with what life gave you. This new stranger, Hiiro Yui, was cold and rough. But she had seen behind his eyes when he had first woken up that he was simply troubled with memories and dreams that never had pleasant endings. Well, perhaps he would just need a little push, and then he would teach her new things.*

~~~Does this seem **slow** to anyone else? I just can't seem to get it going. Any **suggestions** on what people **want to see**? And here's the biggest question of all: Should I **kill off Serenity in the end**? It's a possibility I'm **considering**, but last time I did it, I got quite a response. I just want **opinions** ahead of time, so **let me know**! –Vixen ~~~


	6. Breaking Through the Barrier

Chapter Six: Breaking Through the Barrier

*"How could this have happened? He was… perfect… perfect in every way I knew how to make him. My life's work, gone… flawed perfection." The old man sat down and simply stared at the concrete floor. 

"He wasn't flawed. Not in any one way was Hiiro Yui flawed, save for the fact that you brainwashed him into thinking he had to be perfect. If he hadn't been so damned worried about completing the mission, he may have lived. But you destroyed Hiiro Yui as a human!" Duo cried in defense of his dead friend. 

"I did." J spoke quietly. The room was filled with a heavy silence. "My work… my boy… my son…" The silence broke.

"Your what?" Wufei clipped harshly.

"You heard me. My son. Hiiro Yui was my son, my own flesh and blood."

"How?" Quatre finally asked.

"When I was a young man, I made a very long journey to the roof of the world. And when I returned, I brought back with me the woman I loved. We married and had one son, Hiiro. She died only six months later of brain cancer. I couldn't take care of Hiiro, so I put him up for adoption. When I was ready, I tracked him down and raised him again, training him as a weapon of war."

"How could you train your own son, the child of the woman you loved, to be a killer?" Quatre spat with anger in his voice.

"After she died, I was bitter. I allowed Dekim to coerce me into helping him, but when I realized how far I had gone with Hiiro, and the real reason for operation Meteor, I put a stop to it and told Hiiro to go live. He took it to mean go fight, but I really meant for him just to live life. I did too perfect of a job, and corrupted him."

"And you never told him because?" Trowa questioned.

"As strange as it may seem, he was content. At first he had nightmares, horrible ones that used to eat him alive from the inside out, psychologically. But after a while, he claimed his dreams had stopped. He no longer dreamt of bloody massacres and missions, but of a valley of paradise. All of his emotions ceased from that day on, save when he was asleep, when he would smile, happy in his dream world. I believe that with everything he had been exposed to, his mind created a place where he could hide from reality in his dreams. And after he had had a taste of his dream world, this one seemed so trivial that he became content doing what he was, knowing that after the end of a long and harrowing day, he would find peace in his mind."

"You're saying Yui was mentally insane." Wufei accused.

"No. I believe it was not just a dream world, but also the world from which his mother came; a paradise that is beyond being able to be described with words. When his dreams of this place became more frequent, I knew the place was calling him home. So, I gave you all a mission, Hiiro Yui's final mission: find Shangri-La. I expected him to deliver the message, and then never return." Silence permeated the air as the four boys took in what the old coot was saying. Hiiro was from Shangri-La? 

"J, does that mean you were from Shangri-La as well?" Quatre asked.

"No. Hiiro's mother was. I fell into a crevice while climbing the mountains and when I awoke, I was in the legendary city. I fell in love with Hiiro's mother, who was engaged to the leader of the city at the time, Darien. I had the hardest time convincing her to leave with me- she was close to Darien's little sister, and they thought of each other as sisters. Still, she came with me in the end."

"Wait. You're saying you fell through a crevice and found the city?" Duo's eyes began to gleam.

"Yes." There was a short pause. "How did he…my son, go?" The doctor finally had the courage to ask.

"He fell down a crevice in the ice." Duo answered. The four boys looked at each other. 

"We go back. Now!" 

)(

"Is this enough light for you, man of the Damned?" Hiiro turned to blink. The petite girl whom was caring for him had lit a semi circle of torches around the hot spring so that he could see in the dark.

"Yes." He paused. The title she had given him was unnerving; he didn't like it. Man of the Damned. Sounded like something out of one of Duo's horror movies. But should he even bother correcting her? 

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"My name is Hiiro. Use it." He finally chose to speak up. She brightened. He would let her call him by his name? 

"As you wish, Hiiro. Are you ready for your, what did you call it? Shower?"

"Yes." They stood in an uncomfortable silence. Hiiro didn't understand why she was still there. Serenity couldn't understand why he didn't begin undressing.

"Do you need help undressing?" She asked uncertainly.

"No. Why are you still here?"

"To assist you with your shower."

"Bath. Showers are taken standing with water spraying down. I need no assistance."

"What?" She squeaked.

"I need no help in taking my bath."

"Then who will wash you? Who will cleanse your hair? Or dry you off?" She asked.

"I will." He sneered coldly, and then shifted awkwardly. Had this girl no shame?

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you!" She cried, her eyes glassing over. "I've just never met a man who cleansed himself. Here in Shangri-La men have us women perform the service." She bowed and stepped back. 

Hiiro looked her up and down. Never before had he heard of such a thing. The women washed the men? This culture was more unusual than he had first discerned. At least she had the decency to blush. But now he felt twice as uncomfortable, because he felt as if he had hurt her feelings. He felt he owed her an explanation as to why he did not wish her around.

"In my culture, men bathe alone. It is considered rude and improper for a woman to join him unless they are married or engaged in a relationship. I will be able to bathe on my own thank you."

"I understand. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. I will be behind the rocks off to your right, where I cannot see you. Will that give you the privacy you are accustomed to?"

"Yes." He saw her faintly nod, then walk off. When he was sure she was gone, he quickly stripped and entered the naturally warmed water. As the nutrients and heat of the searing mineral water soaked themselves into the very fibers of his being, he relaxed. Closing his eyes, he slipped into a deep sleep, completely tranquil.

He looked around. The valley was the same as it always was, green and lush, teaming with life. Fish in the rivers, deer in the woods, birds chirping. But there was no other human life. When the valley was this crystal clear in his mind, there never was. But he always knew that when a light mist crept in, that she would be joining him in his dreams. It was odd. For so long they had been in each other's dreams, yet neither had ever seen each other's face because of the mist. 

Tonight, however, it seemed she would not be coming. Saddened by this knowledge, he tried to wake himself. He had so much he wished to speak with her about, yet if she was not here, it would drive him mad waiting for her. She was so easy to speak to, always willing to listen, always giving good advice, and always chattering up a storm that took his mind off of the hell of reality. 

When he woke, he realized he was still in the warm water. The heat had not been reduced in the least, yet now that his body had adjusted to the temperature, he was beginning to become cold. He looked around to spy the soap on a rock beside him, and as he worked the soap into a lather, he groaned almost inaudibly. His chest burned and his heart pounded. Dropping the soap, he stilled himself for a few moments, hoping the sizzling pain within his chest would subside. 

"Hiiro? Are you alright?" A concerned but very faint voice called to him. 

"Fine." He grunted. But as he spoke, he inwardly swore. It felt as if his whole chest was going to explode. 'I should have listened to them, I should have held on to that rope' his mind chided him. Then he pushed away his regrets, with the knowledge that what he had done had been in the best interest of the success of the mission at the time. 

But he couldn't help but think at the same time that it would have spared him a great deal of pain. Suddenly his mind clouded and he could no longer think straight as easily as before. Focusing very hard, he realized that he had to get out of the water and dress. Carefully, without straining himself, he moved to pull himself out of the springs. With a large heave he managed to pull himself out. He lay still on the cool smooth flagstone ground before reaching for his clothes. Sweat beaded on his forehead with the simple effort of pulling his shirt on. Then his pants. But by the time he was finished, he really was finished. Every last ounce of energy had been spent, and he had none to get back to his room. 

Serenity had been sitting quietly and patiently, waiting for Hiiro to finish his bath. She had already learned a great deal from him. A shower! Such a concept she had never dreamed of, however now that she had heard of bathing standing up, she was determined to replicate the technology. Perhaps Hiiro would even help her. 

She thought back to Matt. He had treated her as an equal, even though she had been so young and a woman on top of it. No man had ever given her the time of day as Matt had. Maybe that was why she was secretly happy when her sister had run off with him, because she knew her sister would have a better life with Matt than with her own brother. It sounded so odd, to think that her sister would have married her brother that she almost laughed, but then remembered Hiiro's wish for privacy and kept her amusement to herself. Karella hadn't truly been her sister, just her closest friend. At one time she had been engaged to Darien, their leader. But when Matt came, Serenity had seen the attraction immediately. They deserved each other, she thought. Karella had liked to speak her mind, and Matt humored her, even took her advice and listened to her most of the time. More than any other man had ever done. 

But this man was such a different breed. He seemed to have an impenetrable rock wall around himself. He refused help, refused advice, refused care. And yet he still treated her with dignity, allowing her to speak his name and even explaining to her what a shower was, as if she were in intelligent and able person, not a stupid and useless girl. Maybe it just took him sometime to warm up to people, and that was all. Well, she hoped so.

"Serenity!" A strained voice broke her thoughts. He sounded like he was in horrible pain! Fear stabbed her chest. If he died, she would never learn! And he would never see his loved ones again! She couldn't let that happen!

"Hiiro!" She cried, running through the brush. She saw him lying on the rocks, nearly passed out. "Don't move!" As she neared him, she noted he had gotten dressed before calling her. These Damned must truly be a very self- conscious people. But he had stressed himself in the process. 

"I would like help back to the bed." He requested quietly. He really hadn't wanted to ask for help, but it had been his only option. God he was so weak and imperfect! He inwardly groaned. Well, at least he would be able to dream again… dream of her and the only haven of peace and safety he had ever known. 

As he fainted, she sighed, knowing it was merely the pain and over-exhaustion that had caused it. And now she had to carry him back. Not that she minded- but how was she going to lift him? *

~~~REVIEW! I'm really having problems getting this going, it's not my usual quality. Maybe a few inspirational reviews would help!~~~ Rix13rix@aol.com!


	7. Not Polite to Grunt

Chapter Seven: Not Polite to Grunt

*When he awoke early in the morning, Hiiro didn't dare move. Blinking sleep out of his eyes he looked up into the ceiling of the room he was in. The wooden beams that propped the ceiling up were decorated with sweet smelling flowers and herbs. Their sweet scent wafted down to him on a gentle breeze that blew threw the open window to his right. This wasn't the room he had first woken in; this was a new room. 

"Good morning." He flinched at the sugary intonation of the new arrival's voice. It was so soft, so caring, so happy to see him awake. He didn't deserve that much concern, even in his broken condition.

"Hnn." He grunted, hoping the person would go away. But the presence remained. Finally, he drew strength to sit up and see what the figure was doing, moving so deftly about his room. It was the same woman from the night before, Serenity she had called herself.

"Please, don't sit up. You strained yourself greatly the other night, and you really should try to take it easy."

"The other night?" Hiiro asked in concern. How long had he been out of it?

"Yes. You've slept for three days. I suppose that's a good thing, because you gave your body time to heal, but still…"

"Three days?"

"Yes." She nodded vigorously. She herself had been surprised he had slept so much- his attitude from before would suggest he would be up as quickly as possible. But he had had just slept… And during that time she herself had gotten no rest. She had been so worried about him when he didn't awaken that she couldn't. "Hiiro?" She ventured to ask.

"What?"

"Would you like anything? Food? Water? You must be hungry… please allow me to prepare you something?"

"Fine." He watched her eyes brighten, but she didn't smile. He knew he had made her happy, but didn't understand why she might not smile. Every time he had made a person like her, with a natural high spirit, happy, they had smiled at the very least. 

"What would you like? Something spicy? No… probably not good for digestion right now… something sweet? Or something…"

"Anything." Hiiro tried to make it easy for her.

"Anything? Well, perhaps Jeana still had some of that stew she had made the other night for them to eat. Then she heard a small giggle.

"Shh! If you're not quieter we'll be caught!" A low voice hissed. 

"Sorry! I just want to see him!"

"So do I, but don't be such a girl!"

"I am a girl!"

"Yeah, not a very bright one! Come on! Shush!" Serenity looked over at Hiiro, who simply glared- but did slightly raise an eyebrow as to question what was going on. Serenity nodded, and walked over to the window. Leaning out, Hiiro heard her laugh, and then grunt in effort.

"What… are… you two doing here?" She asked as she lifted two tiny figures in through the window. Setting them on the ground, she held their hands firmly, but her mirth was evident due to her lack of practice in controlling it.

"We're sorry Serenity, honest! I just wanted to see the man of the Damned!" The little girl pleaded their case.

"I wanted to see if her was still alive!" The boy beside her chimed in.

"Well now. He is alive as you or I, and I don't think he wants two loud young ones like you climbing over him." Serenity managed a straight face. So far she had learned Hiiro like his privacy, and she was determined to give that.

"But we found him! Don't we get to meet him at least? Please?" The girl begged.

"Jaritha, be quiet!" The boy hissed. "I'll deal with this." He straightened up and gave a powerful glance towards Serenity. "I am Jocanan, son of Darien and his mistress Beryla. You are a woman, there for you must stand aside and follow my orders. Do so, now. Or I'm telling!" Serenity gulped. Though the boy was still young, he was very serious. His threat was real, and she knew that he would squeal if she didn't humor him. The only one who could tell him off was his mother, who had been executed eleven years ago for her plot against Darien. 

"Very well." She submitted. 

"See Jaritha, I told you I would handle it!" The boy huffed proudly.

"Thank you Jocanan!" The girl jumped. It was obvious she had no idea as to the method her playmate had used to get what he wanted. All she knew was that she trusted him to succeed. Serenity sighed. 

When the girl turned Twenty-one, she would be considered a teenager, and she would finally learn her true responsibilities. And when she did, it would break her heart. Serena herself was merely thirty-eight- still a teenager in her society. She would be until she reached fifty. But this was no time to think about it.

"I'm sorry Hiiro, but these two are Jocanan and Jaritha. They are the two that found you when you were laying outside beneath the crack." Hiiro was inwardly confused. He left his cold expression on his face, but his mind was muddled with confusion. He had thought to laugh when the boy had ordered Serenity to allow them to speak to him, but she had drawn back in fear. Was it possible that women were given that much disrespect in the society? But the boy played with the little girl beside him just fine… what was the difference? 

"Hi! I'm Jaritha, and this is Jocanan! We found you outside you know! What's your name?" The little girl gushed as she sat tenderly on the edge of Hiiro's bed.

"Jaritha, he's man of the Damned. He doesn't want to be badgered by stupid girl questions!"

"Sorry."

"So what's your name?" Jocanan asked, equally as enthusiastic as the girl beside him.

"Hiiro Yui." Hiiro muttered.

"Are you in much pain Hiiro Yui?" The girl asked.

"No."

"Where are you from?" Jocanan drilled.

"Hnn." Hiiro didn't think he should tell these children much.

"It's not polite to grunt." The little girl pointed out.

"Japan." Hiiro inwardly sighed.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"He's still a kid!" Jaritha jumped up and down. "Do you want to play with us outside when you get better? We'll play tag!"

"I don't think he'll be able to play for quite sometime Jaritha. Besides. He may be seventeen, but does he really look like a child?" Serenity cut in. She herself could hardly believe she was older than him.

"No… but with the Damned, you never know." Jocanan pointed out.

"Well then. Have you two had enough of him? Will you leave him in peace now?" Serena asked.

"No." The children chorused together.

"I have." Hiiro spoke. "Leave." He ordered them. His thinking was simple. While they wouldn't listen to Serenity because she was a woman, they would listen to him because he was a man.

"Yes sir." The two jumped up immediately. As quickly as they had pounded him with questions, they were out the door.

"I'm sorry about them. They were only eleven years old- still children in our society, they didn't know any better than to bother you with questions." Serenity told him flushed.

"Hnn." His grunt told Serenity he wanted quiet. 

"I'll go see if I can find you some of that food…" A knock came on the door at that moment. Serenity paused, then stood from her position on the chair beside his bed and opened it.

"Serenity. I thought, since I know you wouldn't, that you're new patient might be hungry. So I brought him some of Jeana's stew. Oh, is that him? Oh, he is pleasant to look at!" The woman at the door gushed very quietly. "Invite me in!"

"Anna…" She began.

"Thank you!" She squealed. Then she walked in with practiced grace. Without saying a word, she swooped down on Hiiro and felt his head, as if checking for a temperature. The she settled herself in Serenity's old seat and began trying to hand feed Hiiro.

"Who are you?" Hiiro asked. He watched as the woman bowed her head in respect of his notice of her.

"My name is Anna. I'm Serenity's cousin." She replied in a very quiet voice. The way she carried and presented herself it seemed that her tall and fine figure drew back and tightened until she was so small she could hardly be seen. 

Serenity saw the body language and new what it meant. Her cousin was trying to entice this poor injured patient of hers! The one man who was supposed to show her new things, the one man who was supposed to teach her about the Damned. And here her cousin was, about to take it all away. Fate could be so cruel.

"Hnn." Hiiro grunted to Anna's last question. She had asked him when he had last eaten- as if she knew what she was doing. He doubted it. Looking towards Serenity for help, he found she was standing in the darkest corner of the room, with her arms crossed over her chest, as if to protect herself from unseen forces. Her eyes were glazed over, and her features blank.

Anna noticed Hiiro's focus had switched from her to her cousin, and jealousy boiled in her blood. Anna could have any man she wanted… she knew exactly how to please. She was quiet, demure, always followed rules and never argued. But why wasn't this man looking at her? Was she not being gentle enough? She had to get Serenity out of the room. Then his attention would return to her.

"Serenity? Didn't you say you were going to fetch him something to drink? Don't just stand there being the lazy, disobedient woman you are, help him!" She barked. Serenity seemed to hear these words and wake up.

"I'm sorry, of course. How lazy of me. I'll be back in a moment." She nodded. Then she quietly walked out of the door. Silence ensued. As a woman, Anna could not initiate conversation; it was improper. But he never spoke, not even once. She didn't even know his name, and he wasn't volunteering any information. In fact, his vision was drifting towards the door often enough to let her know he was buying time until Serenity returned.

Hiiro rolled his eyes as the woman in front of him tried to feed him. He could feed himself. She was sickening him. She smelled heavily of lavender… he hated that smell. He always had. It made him nauseous. But soon enough he didn't have to worry. Serenity returned quickly with the water, and with the news that Bernard, one of the men who worked in the kitchens, wanted to see her immediately. Anna left, heavy hearted. No matter, she would have him soon.

"I'm sorry I left you with her." Serenity said as she took her chair once more.

"Hnn." Hiiro eyed the bowl beside his bed, the one that he had refused to eat from before. Serenity followed his gaze.

"Would you like help eating, or would you care to do it on your own?" She asked, handing him the bowl.

"I'm not weak."

"I'm sorry." She hung her head, and a heavy silence saturated the room.

"Why won't you speak?"*


	8. Speak your Mind

Chapter Eight: Speak Your Mind

*"Why won't I speak? You, you mean you want me to speak to you?" Serenity asked confused.

"You want to speak. So speak." Why Hiiro spoke what he did, he had no idea. But he knew she wanted to talk. He could see in her eyes thousands of unanswered questions. She hungered for human speech, but it seemed she was not allowed to fulfill her desire, so he felt he would let her. And she had a haunting voice when she did speak, one so full of mirth and wonderment of life, that he could not help but enjoy listening to her speak.

"I've never been told I could just speak…thank you. Unfortunately, if I begin to speak now, I'll ask you hundreds of questions, and I have a feeling you won't answer them."

"No."

"So then there really is no point in me asking."

"I'll answer what I can." Hiiro uncharacteristically offered.

"Really?"

"Hnn."

"I have so many things to ask… I don't even know where to begin! Alright, I know! My first question is this: the other night, when you wanted to bathe, you mentioned a shower. How is it possible to make the water flow down from above? You mean like a waterfall?"

"No. A waterfall is too powerful. A shower redirects the water through a…" Hiiro paused. How would he put it in laymen's terms? "A hole in the wall. The hole has a nozzle with small holes, and the water goes through the holes and falls down."

"But how do you make the water go up in the first place?"

"Electricity."

"You mentioned it. What is it?"

"Power. It makes lights, heats, and can power things to move, including water."

"Incredible. Your world must be so wonderful, with so many things… I wish more than anything I could see it!"

"No you don't." Hiiro's eyes darkened as he thought about the hell he had lived through in 'his world'. He never wanted anyone to experience that, especially not a nice, innocent girl like Serenity.

"What? Why not?"

"My world is nothing compared to this."

"But you have so many wonderful things, how can you say that?"

"Wonderful things, yes. Wonderful people, no."

"How can a world as spectacular as your own have problems?"

"Your world is paradise. Yet I see many problems in it." Serenity could say nothing in response to this last comment, for she herself had often felt the same way. 

"Tell me about your world? What is it like now? It must have changed greatly in the last eighteen years. Are there still people living in space? Real _space_?"

"Eighteen years?" He ignored her last question and focused on his own.

"Eighteen years ago a man of the Damned such as yourself fell through the cracks. He stayed for nearly half a year, and then left. But during that time, he taught me a great deal, including most of the medical knowledge I have. He was a doctor he said, one who healed, created, and invented. Though he said he preferred to invent rather than heal."

"He taught you all of your medical knowledge? What else did he teach you?"

"Well, now that I think about it, he did teach me that those of the Damned couldn't see in the dark. He also taught me to read and write."

"That is a basic trade."

"Not here. Only scribes have the knowledge of the written word… scribes and Darien, my brother. He has to know because he's the ruler. But women aren't supposed to know. I'm not even supposed to be speaking to you as I am. It is considered rude and pert. Do many women speak their minds where you are from?"

"Yes."

"I wish I could say more. Not much, just a little more. I love to talk; yet I rarely have a chance since Karella left me. She was my best friend, my only friend. We were like sisters."

"She died?"

"Died? No. No one ever dies here unless they are punished with the death sentence. She ran away."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because. She ran away with Matt, the man of the Damned that had stayed here. Originally she had been intended for Darien, but she fell in love with Matt, and when he left, he took her with him. I wish I knew how they were. I miss them."

"Hnn."  
"You're nice to listen to me like this. I'm sorry I went on that long tirade. Tell me of your world?"

"You don't want to know."

"Is it that horrible? I really wish to know!" With her eyes lit up just as they were, Hiiro felt he could deny the lovely woman before him nothing. 

"My world is war ridden, plagued with death and chaos."

"How did it come to be like that? Eighteen years ago…"

"Eighteen years ago it was only social unrest. The government on Earth was constricting the colonies in space. When an Earth assassin killed Hiiro Yui, a key diplomat between the colonies, it became open territory. The colonies were angered with Earth. On Earth, the government was too controlling of the public. A rebel force called OZ infiltrated and destroyed the old government, the Alliance. OZ used the colonies for their own benefits the same way the Alliance had, so an elite force from the colonies were sent to destroy OZ. They came close to succeeding, but then a new force in space called the White Fang took it too far and declared war on Earth-"

"Wait. Isn't that what the other small elite force was doing?" Serenity interjected.

"No, they were merely destroying OZ, not Earth. White Fang went too far. It became Earth versus the Colonies, and then the small elite force that came from the colonies originally became the rebels against both sides."

"Who won? Is the war still going on?"

"The rebels won. Earth and the Colonies have made new steps with peace treaties. But there is still great unrest. Neither side truly trusts the other yet."

"Wow. What a fight it must have been. How terrifying! Were you there?"

"Hnn." He glared his coolest glare at her. She was asking too personal of a question. The other information he had given her was common knowledge, but if he told her what he was, he would have to murder her. And he really didn't want to do that… she was so sweet and innocent of the broken world above her that he hated to destroy that.

"I'm sorry. I understand that it's a touchy subject. But if you ever want to tell me about it, I'll listen."

"Hnn."

"Of course. Are you done with that stew?"

"Yes."

"Then would you mind if I checked your bandages?"

"No."

"Right then. You don't have to move much, just stay there. Tell me. Why were you looking for Shangri-La?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to know if you were looking for it for the same reason as Matt."

"I looked for this valley to deliver a message."

"For who? What did it say?"

"I don't know. I didn't write it, I was only sent to deliver it. But when I fell down the crack I gave it to my friends. They were supposed to come here and deliver it after I died."

"Died? You died?"

"No. I thought I was going to when I fell down that crack."

"But you didn't. You're alive. And nearly back to health I'm glad to say. Of course you'll be sore for some time, but in general you're nearly perfect."

"Good."

"Well, I suppose you'd like to rest? Just close your eyes and try to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"But you could use the rest. Healer's orders!" She giggled. 

"You look tired." He observed. 

"Well, I've been worried over you, of course I look tired."

"Don't worry." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I can't help it." She blushed. He smirked.

"Why don't you sleep?" Hiiro asked.

"Because I can't."

"Can't?"

"You're in my bed. I can't." She blushed a deeper rouge than before. He almost lost control and openly gaped. He was what?

"I'm in your bed?"

"Well, I couldn't carry you as far back as to the other room, so I just put you in here. Did you notice?"

"I noticed that it was a different room. If it's yours, where did you sleep the other nights I was out?"

"I didn't. Oh, I was so worried for you! You were running such a high fever, and then you were slightly delirious… it's a good thing I could finally bring your temperature down. The second night I couldn't sleep because I was so worried that you would have a relapse while I slept."

"I'm fine."

"But you weren't."

"Why worry so much? I had thought I had died when I fell down that crack, why keep prolonging destiny?"

"How can you say such things? Don't you want to live?"

"For what?"

"Life. Live for life. Everything you can do while you're alive is worth living for."

"Explain."

"Live to swim, to climb, to stand in the wind and let it rush over you. Live to stand in a perfect valley, or to fall in love. Live for all those things, all those experiences." Hiiro was quiet while watching Serenity give her speech. Her eyes lit up and she spoke so passionately he almost believed her. Then he thought back, he remembered his life.

"I don't know how to live."

"Then what do you call what you are doing as we speak?" Serenity asked vibrantly.

"Existing." She stood still. She had no immediate answer to his comment. It broke her heart to hear such a thought could even be planted within his mind. 

"You may think you exist, but without life, there is no such thing as existence." She finally retorted in a low and quiet voice. "Now then, time for you to sleep. Come on then, close your eyes and dream."

"Of what?"

"Paradise Hiiro. Dream of paradise, for dreams will be the only place you find it. Sleep well."*


	9. What Dreams May Come

**WARNING**: THIS CHAPTER **CONTAINS**: Rough **language** and some **violence**. 

RATED R 

Chapter Nine: What Dreams May Come

*Hiiro opened his eyes and looked around. The birds were chirping and there was a slight breeze drifting over the hillside. The tops of the tall pines swayed gently in the breeze, and the river beside him bubbled along contentedly down its path. Hiiro only saw this place as semi perfect, however. It was not complete. 

As he frowned over his newly discovered thought, a he became chilled. Over the mountains in the distance drifted in a light fog. The mist swirled and engulfed him, sending shivers through his spine. Then another presence made itself known from behind him, and his frown disappeared. Now he had paradise.

"Hiiro!" The presence called to him.

"Hello!" He called back. The figure slowly made its way to him, and when they were within touching distance, it reached out to him. Hiiro felt a light, warm breeze brush past his cheek where the apparition trailed a pale hand down his cheek. He did the same, and was only so sure she felt the same sensation. His heart flew on wings, then dropped and smashed, shattering into more than thousands of pieces. 

Whenever he met her in this world, this dream reality they had concocted, the same feeling occurred. Not right away, but when he first tried to touch her. They were trapped within the dream reality they had created, forever punished with the knowledge that they would never be able to see each other's face or truly touch each other. As much as her gentle touch elevated him, it also let him fall.

"Oh Hiiro, it's been so long! Have you missed me?" The figure's sweet voice taunted him.

"Yes. Where have you been?"

"Home has been in a bi of an uprising. I have a new patient."

"That's good news for you- and for your patient. No doubt he values your care very much."

"Perhaps you should create doubt. He doesn't seem to be thankful he's still alive. Do you know he actually told me he wanted me to stop prolonging his life?"

"Why?"

"He says he doesn't know what life is, that he merely exists." At those words, Hiiro had a flashback. Hadn't he once said the same thing? But now he would take that all back. Life was worth living if only so he could fall asleep and see her.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he should want to live, for the experiences."

"Sounds familiar."

"Yes, it sounds like you when you first began joining me here. But you've changed so much since then."

"Have I?" He teased her with a smile.

"You know you have!" She laughed. He could listen to her faeryish laugh for hours, if she would laugh that long. It always made him happy too.

"Oh but Hiiro, the things he has told me! So much!"

"More than I have?"

"He's told me about the war. You never told me, you always said you didn't want to corrupt me with the knowledge of how horrible people could be to each other."

"I didn't. And he did?"

"Yes! But he won't tell me if he was in the war or not. It seems to be a painful subject to speak of. You Always told me you were in the war- what did you do in it?"

"I was a soldier."

"You fought?"

"Yes." He paused. "Do you mind?"

"Perhaps if I did not know you as well as I do I might. But you're my Hiiro. I know you. You would never do anything without a good cause. If you fought in the battles, then you did so for the most moral reasons possible."

"Amazing."

"What?"

"You. You're amazing. What would I do without you haunting my dreams?"

"Sleep peacefully I suppose." She giggled.

"I am at peace. Whenever I'm with you I'm at peace."

"You're too sweet!"

"Never." He gave a short laugh.

"Hiiro, tell me of your life. What are you doing in it right now?"

"I was on a mission to deliver a message. I became injured-" He paused when she gasped. "But I'm fine. I'm being taken care of by a nice girl."

"A nice girl?"

"Yes. She's the city doctor. She can talk up a storm, but she reminds me of someone."

"Oh."

"She doesn't have as pretty a voice as you, though." He added quietly. It was worth it to see her smile. 

"Oh!" She laughed. "What's her name?"

"Serenity."

"Hiiro!" It looked to him as though she was going to say more, but she paused, and, with blank wonderment in her voice, she began again. This time, however, it seemed as though she was speaking more to herself than to him. "Serenity? And Hiiro… your name is Hiiro." She paused.

"Are you alright?"

"Hiiro, may I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Hiiro… Hiiro Yui?"

"How did you know?' He narrowed his eyes.

"I… don't know. The name sounds familiar. Something I can't remember…"

"Serenity…" He stopped himself short. That name. She was right. It was a memory he couldn't remember, frozen within his mind the numb thoughts wouldn't give way to the truth. Why did her name sound familiar to him, and his to her, yet neither could remember? Once again, another limitation to paradise. Perhaps he would never be complete. Not until he could solve why.

"Hiiro?"

"Yes?"

"I'm waking. I have to leave now."

"Good bye."

"Good bye love." And her voice drifted away into the shadows that were now descending upon their paradise.

He shot up in bed. He could hear a loud uproar coming from the other end of the hall. Sitting up, he only slightly grimaced. Able to bare the constant spike of pain that shot through his chest when he breathed, he climbed out from his bed and made his way to the door. Opening it, he looked down the hall for the origin of the noise. Most of it had now ceased, but he could still hear slight scuffling. At the end of the hall were two figures, one struggling to get away from another.

"Please!" He knew that soft voice. Serenity sounded desperate.

"Be a responsible woman! I want you, so you have to have me. It's the way things are Serenity! You can't avoid me forever!"

"It's not right! Please don't do this! Please! Think about it!"

"No, you think about this! We have an obligation to fulfill! To the people of Shangri-La. You and I both know it, why won't you be respectable and responsible and do what you're told! Damn woman!" The man screaming at Serenity backhanded her and she landed hard against the wall. In the pitch black of the night, Hiiro couldn't quite make out who it was forcing Serenity. However he knew that with their night vision, they would both take notice of him soon. It would be to his advantage to strike first.

"Hey!" He called. Then he hit himself. Hey? He sounded pitiful. But it got the attention it was meant to grab. Both heads turned toward him.

"What do you want?" The man sneered. Hiiro had heard that voice before… why couldn't he place it?

"Leave her alone!"

"She's mine, she's my property! I can do whatever I want with her."

"Really?"

"No! Hiiro, stop! Hiiro, don't do this, it isn't worth it! You're already injured; going any farther could worsen your condition!" 

"He doesn't have the right to touch you without your consent Serenity." Hiiro argued.

"But he does! That is the law here in Shangri-La, and whether you like it or not, you are here now, and will respect our rules and customs."

"Then why were you putting up a fight, if what he was doing was legal?" Hiiro questioned.

"I'm a horrible person, that's why!"

"Horrible person! That doesn't begin to describe you you little wench! Tell him what you really are you little lazy, no good tramp! She's a nothing that will never amount to anything until she does what she knows is required of her!"

"I don't want to! It's not right!" Serenity furiously screamed at the other figure.

"Why not? Our family has done it for generations!"

"It was wrong!"

"Tradition is wrong? You're beginning to speak blasphemy! It is tradition that dates back all the way to when Shangri-La was a budding village! Do you dare deny that?"

"No! But I do deny you!" She yelled. Then, quickly, she covered her mouth and gasped. "No!" She drew her breath in quick and sharp.

"What did you say to me?" The man asked in a low, venomous whisper.

"No! I didn't mean it! I swear I had no intention of saying that! Please believe me! I'm sorry!" She cried.

"You little bitch! How dare you suggest that you can deny me _anything_! 

"No! Please!" But her cries went unheard by his ears as the enraged man cornered the petit woman and began to beat her. Punches and kick, bites even. 

"Enough!" Hiiro yelled. She had been right, he had to respect their customs but this was not right. It was wrong, tradition or no, and he would not tolerate seeing it happen any longer, especially to such an innocent. Hiiro himself forgot his new physical limitations and prepared to fight.

Serenity sobbed hard as she took the beating. Blood mixed with tears as her lip split, her eyes blackened, nose broke, and face was bruised. Her left ear was bleeding, and her stomach hurt so badly she could hardly think straight. Her shoulder hurt pretty badly too. But she could do nothing to stop the beating she had self-induced. 

If only she had acted in accord and just let him have his way. If only she had just given in and not put up resistance, then perhaps she might have avoided this. But her mouth and warped sense of justice had once again gotten her into massive trouble. Denying a man! The thought was laughable. Never before had any proper woman defied a man. They knew their place, their duties. Why didn't she? She sobbed harder, not from pain, but out of despair, wondering desperately _why_ she wasn't perfect. _Why_ she was defective. 

Suddenly the hitting stopped. The constant pounded subsided and the man who had been so close to her was gone. Barely able to lift her head, Serenity opened her swollen eyes far enough to see the man who had halted her punishment. Hiiro Yui. *


	10. The Saving Grace

**WARNING**: THIS CHAPTER **CONTAINS**: a little **gore** and **incest innuendo**. It isn't that bad, but just **be prepared**.

Chapter Ten: The Saving Grace

*Hiiro pulled the darkened figure away from Serenity as forcefully as he could and moved to put himself between the man and Serenity. His body protested under the stress, but his years of training mentally blocked the nerves that tried to tell him he was in pain. As he stood before the taller figure, he tried desperately to get a good look at his face. In the dark he couldn't make out his features clearly, but Hiiro knew that he had never seen the man before. Only heard the voice…

"Damn you! Stupid man of the Damned! Keep out of this, it's not your business!" The man growled.

"It is."

"How dare you suggest that! You're a foreigner from a world of heathens! You have no class and no sense of tradition! She denied me, not once, but twice, and in doing so, insulted my pride and status. I have the right to punish her."

"By beating her within inches of her life?"

"Yes!" The man roared. Hiiro could tell the man's face was turning purple with rage. Well, he could use that to his advantage. If this turned into a bigger fight, he could use the man's rage against him. That might help to balance out the fact that his opponent could see in the dark.

"Hiiro." He heard Serenity weakly call his name. He grunted in response. "Please go." She begged before she submitted to unconsciousness. He nodded, but made no move. Her mindset told her that he was the one out of line, just as his mindset told him that this man was out of line. The difference? Basic human rights versus tradition- there was no contest in his mind which was more important. Hiiro remained standing between Serenity and the man. 

"Are you going to move man of the Damned?"

"The name is Hiiro Yui." He glared.

"Move it!"

"No."

"Then you're going to get the pounding of your life." The man shouted, and advanced towards Hiiro. Hiiro knew he couldn't step back- he would chance endangering Serenity's battered form more. So instead, he had to stand his ground and let the man come at him. 

As the man closed in, Hiiro dropped low and punched him hard in the stomach. The man's arm came around, aiming for Hiiro's face. But Hiiro went under the swinging arm and came up on the other side, causing the man to wobble off balance. As if in a graceful dance, Hiiro grabbed the man's elbow and twisted it behind his back. Then he grabbed the other arm and did the same. Now standing behind the man with both arms in his possession, Hiiro commenced in pulling the arms back. The man groaned and cried out in pain. 

Trying desperately to escape, the man wrapped his leg around Hiiro's ankle and tried to knock him off balance. The trick nearly worked, and for a second Hiiro was disarmed. The man wriggled free of Hiiro's grasp and went for another punch. But Hiiro grabbed the arm and pulled it forward, sending the man past him and knocking him into the wall across from them. Down the man slid, cursing and holding his nose the whole time. Hiiro just grunted at him. Then he turned around and picked up the motionless girl behind him. 

He carried her limp body all the way back to her room and placed her in the bed he himself has only been laying in fifteen minutes before. He knew her wounds would be serious, and he was ashamed he had let the beating carry on as long as he had. Unfortunately, without light he couldn't see anything. There were a few candles around, but nothing to light them with. How could a society that was reputed to be so perfect be so corrupted and primitive? He was forced to wait to treat her wounds because could do nothing in the dark. Cleaning a scratch was one thing, but checking for broken bones and deep slashes was another. 

Exhausted, Hiiro sat down in the chair beside the bed and rubbed his face with his hands. His wounds were screaming with pain, his chest pounded and it was getting hard to breathe. He leaned back and closed his eyes. It felt so good to close his heavy eyelids. Soon he drifted off to sleep- a strangely dreamless sleep.

)(

When Hiiro opened his eyes in the morning, he immediately looked towards the bed. Serenity's prone form was still lying just as he had placed her the night before. Quickly blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he carefully knelt beside the bed to assess the damage. 

Her entire face was swollen to twice its normal size. Her eyes were a disturbing greenish blue and black color, as were her cheeks. Her nose had dried blood caked over it, and her chin still had the trickle of blood that had spilt from her split lip. Her left ear was covered in dried blood as well, where her piercing had been ripped slightly. Moving lower, he found she had a large, deep bite mark on her neck. He shuddered in revulsion at how twisted that man had been last night. Her shoulder had been dislocated, and there was massive bruising on her arms, legs, and stomach. 

He grimaced slightly, but stood and looked around the room for her medical kit. He had seen this kind of injury before, but only on himself after major battles in the war. Finding her medical kit on the top of her dresser, he began his task of cleaning her up. He used the bowl and pitcher of water that rested on the table beside his bed to gently clean her face off. With the blood gone, he could see her nose wasn't broken, only bloody. Her lip would be very tender for a while, but it would heal nicely. Her ear, he wasn't sure about. She wouldn't be able to wear an earring for a while, much less ever again. Cleaning the bite mark, he shivered. Sickening.

As he made his way down to her shoulder, he found he needed to take her shirt off to fix it properly. This stalled him for a moment as he gathered courage. He felt dirty doing this, wrong and guilty. But he knew that it was necessary to fix her shoulder first and foremost. 

He thought his training should have overridden his emotions as he cleaned her wounds, they should have made him ignore any improper feelings immediately, but he found they did not. Of all the times from his emotions to begin to resurface, why now? Christ he needed to get home simply for the purpose of re-training. He couldn't deal with his emotions! He needed them to be locked away thoroughly where they could not interfere with his life! 

By the time he was done convincing himself of this, he was also done cleaning Serenity's wounds. Just then a knock came on the door. He stood and opened it, fully expecting to see either the hideous woman from yesterday, or the man form last night come for a rematch, or even Serenity's brother Darien come to check up on his sister. He saw none of the above. An older woman stood in the doorway, holding a pot of soup. She gasped when she saw him and nearly dropped her pot. Hiiro took the pot from her and moved aside so she could come in.

The woman stepped inside, but said nothing. Keeping her head low, she dared not look him in the eye. But when she saw the figure on the bed, she did choke back a strangled sob. Hiiro looked at her pitifully. He suddenly remembered she wouldn't speak until she knew she could.

"Speak." He meant to sound softer, but it came out more as a command.

"Seren!" She cried out, and rushed to the bedside. She ran her hand over the comatose body of the once beautiful girl and held back tears. "Oh Seren! What happened to you?"

"She was beaten." Hiiro answered. It was immediately apparent the woman hadn't expected him to answer her rhetorical question.

"Beaten?" She whispered. "Oh Seren! I told you not to deny him! I told you to just let him have you! Why did you have to be so opinionated? Oh Seren!"

"Who was he?" Hiiro asked. 

"Don't you know? Didn't you watch the punishment?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"You knew how she had gotten hurt and why it happened."

"I didn't watch. I stopped it. He was going to kill her." The woman whimpered. "Now. Who was he?"

"He was her cousin, Andrew. They've been betrothed since birth."

"Her own cousin is betrothed to her?"

"Well, not truly betrothed, but it is highly assumed that they will marry; that it the tradition, an unspoken betrothal. She has been avoiding it for years now, but now he has gotten impatient. I told her to give in or this would happen! Stubborn fool of a child!" The woman turned to berate the sleeping girl.

"Andrew is injured. Someone should tend to his wounds." Hiiro stated rather randomly.

"Really? I never thought Serenity would put up a physical fight!" The woman looked disgusted.

"She didn't. I beat him." Hiiro defended Serenity.

"You?"

"Yes. Me. She asked me to leave. However, I did not."

"Oh dear! Oh Serenity! At least you have some honor left!" The woman tisked.   
"Who are you?" Hiiro asked.

"I am Jeana. I've tried to watch out for Serenity since her mother died. Unfortunately this girl is anything but docile. She is far too opinionated and talkative. And look where it's gotten her!"

"You made the soup yesterday. Good food." Hiiro changed the subject. He could no longer listen to the woman berate Serenity for having opinions or wishing to speak her mind.

"Oh, thank you! It's a recipe my great, great grandmother taught our line before the salvation of the city." The woman beamed. 

Then she realized what she was doing and quickly became more reserved and quieter. She drew into herself and became smaller looking. "Food?" She offered the bowl to him. He accepted, and the room became quiet. Serenity tossed in her sleep slightly, but for the most part remained still and silent. Jeana left a few moments later, and Hiiro simply sat and watched Serenity sleep.

For some reason he became intrigued with watching her. Her lithe form was so fragile he couldn't understand how her body had withstood the beating she had taken and still looked so normal. In fact, in the last three hours since he had cleaned her wounds, she already looked twice as good. Her face wasn't quite so swollen, and her eyes and nose were almost their normal size once again. Her flaxen hair was matted to her head, but to the touch it was still soft. Her soft, full lips that had once smiled at him so sweetly were still bruised, and it angered him to think it would hurt her to smile.

As cowardly as it had seemed, her letting that man beat her, it was actually brave. To her, she had been doing the right thing, the correct thing. And knowing that a beating of this multitude was coming and not running though she had the chance, it was amazing to fathom. But now the results were in, and she would be labeled as a rebel for not giving in in the first place. 

Why he cared, he didn't know. He didn't care for this girl anymore than she had cared for him when she had first helped him. He was returning the favor. Besides. He already lo… cared for someone else- his dream woman, Serenity. There was something about that name! But every time he thought of it, a cloud covered his mind and his thoughts became muddled. But that didn't last for long. He was shocked out of his reverie with a loud groan. *


	11. Elation Blues

Chapter Eleven: Elation Blues

*As she fluttered her eyes, Serenity groaned in discomfort. What had happened? She remembered very clearly the night- before Andrew had come in to see her. She remembered that she had gone to sleep, and when she had awoken from her sweet dreams she had remembered Hiiro. She was supposed to be taking care of him, not sleeping while he was injured. Still…

It had been worth it to dream, even if it had only been for one sweet hour. Her dreams had been filled with visions of the only man who had ever given her pleasure. He made her so happy, complete, even though he was merely a dream. When he had first met her, he hadn't trusted her, but slowly, he had grown to believe her, and then to care for her. She wasn't sure what had changed him, all she knew was that he made her laugh and held her when she worried.

But after she had woken from her peaceful dreams, the guilt of leaving the injured Hiiro had driven her to see him at once. Somewhere along the way she had run into Andrew, who had once again pressured her. Oh no! Hiiro and Andrew had been fighting last she remembered! No! She should have listened to Jeana and just given into Andrew! Now Hiiro was probably more injured than before, and Andrew had to be furious!

"Feel better?" A deep hoarse voice broke her train of thoughts. Bringing her eyes into focus, she noticed Hiiro sat in a chair beside her, looking at her with hidden interest. Oh goodness! She should be helping him, not the other way around! Darien would be so displeased if he heard of this! She felt horrible. After all, Hiiro had to be in worse shape than she!

"I'm fine, thank you." She muttered. "But look at you! You should be the one in bed!" She quickly threw back her covers to dress.

"I'm fine." Hiiro told her calmly. How could she have so much strength after taking such a rough beating? He didn't understand, and she looked so frail on top of it.

"No, you're not, I can hear it in your voice. Please lay down and sleep?" She begged him.

"How can you be walking?" He asked, ignoring her question, but wanting the answer of his own. 

"The question is how can _you_ be walking? You are of the Damned, yet you have the stamina of our kind."

"Being from Shangri-La gives you more stamina?"

"In a way. If you'll lay down, I'll explain." She tempted him. He nodded in agreement, willing to do anything for his explanation. He slowly moved himself from the chair to the bed she had occupied only seconds before and settled in. The bed was warm and soft. It smelled good too, like Serenity did.

"Explain." He commanded, not about to let the bed distract him.

"All right. Well, the people of Shangri-La have immortality. At least, it's partial immortality. We can't die unless we are killed. We've been known to withstand horrible conditions, but as long as our injuries are treated, we'll be just fine."

"That explains why you didn't begin healing so quickly until after I treated you this morning. But you can die?"

"Yes. The ultimate punishment here in Shangri-La is death."

"What about age?" Hiiro asked.

"Age? Yes, I suppose it is different for you. We are considered children until we are twenty-one. After that, we are considered teenagers, half adults, until we are fifty. And after that we must begin to take full responsibility for our actions and ourselves. You are young, but you look much older."

"Being seventeen makes me a teenager."

"I am one as well!" Serenity giggled slightly. "I'm still young, only thirty-eight." Hiiro gaped at her statement. She was thirty-eight? She seemed so young!

"That is middle aged for us. Why do you look so young?"

"I'm not quite sure. Matt once tried to explain to me his theory on it. He said because our people live so much longer, we age slower. There was more, I just didn't understand it."

"Matt? Does he treat women as equals?" Hiiro asked, suddenly more awake than before. Something about her statement hadn't fit. If Matt told her something and then tried to explain it, it would mean he gave her respect, something he was sure didn't happen too often in this paradise.

"Matt?" Serenity looked like a deer caught in headlights. Something was going on. 

"Matt. The one who gave you this age theory."

"Matt doesn't live here anymore."

"He left Shangri-La?"

"Yes. Well, he was never part of it really."

"He was one of the Damned who fell through the cracks like me." Hiiro finally understood. That was why she had known so much about his world before he came- others had come before him.

"Yes. He and my closest friend left Shangri-La so long ago… I miss them. I wonder if you know them?"

"How long ago did they leave here?"

"Oh, not long ago."

"You just said long ago."

"You have to remember- I'm a woman; I'm sentimental and I exaggerate. She was my best friend, of course it seems like it's been a long time to me. But in reality it's only been twenty or so years. That's not long here. Do you know them?"

"Names?"

"I've told you this before. But I suppose you didn't care to listen when you were that injured. Their names were Matthew and Karella Jay. Well, Actually, it was Doctor Matthew Jay, but when Karella married him, she took his last name. At least, that's how Matthew explained you traditions work. Ours are slightly different."

"Doctor Matthew Jay? Doctor Matthew… Doctor Jay… Doctor J… Doctor J!" Hiiro shot up in his bed- too fast. A coughing fit hit him and he shook with both coughs and the pain that came from them.

"Hiiro! Oh Hiiro!" Serenity knelt besides him and gently rubbed his back as he coughed violently. "Are you alright?"

"Doctor J!" He gasped in a raspy voice.

"What of him?" Serenity asked innocently.

"Your friend ran away with him?"

"Yes. Karella wanted to take me as well, but I told her no. While they ran, I covered their escape. Darien was so angry…"

"Because he was supposed to marry her instead."

"Yes." Serena nodded. Hiiro looked so pale! Perhaps she should not have mention Matt and Karella… As they sat in the morning light, Serenity softly rubbing Hiiro's back as he breathed heavily, there came a heavy knock at the door. Then it opened, and the entire room darkened.

"Darien!" Serenity gasped quietly.

"Serenity!" Darien boomed loudly into the room. "How dare you!" He closed in on the trembling girl and smacked her hard across the face. Serenity's body flew back and she landed on the floor with a hard thump.

"Darien, please, I can explain…!" Serenity begged.

"You insolent brat! How dare you embarrass our family with your utter wretchedness!" He kicked at her. "You've screwed up for the last time Serenity! I can no longer let you go on like you have been, you filthily little heathen! It's time you learned to respect our customs, or traditions, and it's time you accepted your fate!" He kicked at her again as she curled up in a ball to try to protect herself. It did little good against the force of his blows.

"Let her go." Hiiro stood slightly awkwardly.

"And you." Darien smirked. "The poor injured man of the Damned, whom we have come to find out is a mere child, you have no right to speak!" Darien whipped his hand around to punch Hiiro. Hiiro allowed the blow to hit him in the shoulder. "You broke my cousin's nose. Andrew and I are close, _boy_, and an insult directed at him is one directed at _me_!" Darien tried to punch Hiiro again. This time Hiiro caught his fist and casually gave it a squeeze.

"Your cousin nearly beat Serenity to death."

"A fitting punishment for her refusal! He should have killed her, it would have taken care of my problems."

"Darien, please, let him go! He doesn't understand!" Serenity begged. Both men turned to see her standing nearly in-between them, trying to put a stop to the fight that was about to break out.

"Shut up Serenity!" Darien backhanded the girl again, throwing her into Hiiro. Hiiro caught her and supported her while she got her balance back. Then he pushed her behind him and stepped up to Darien, ignoring her as she placed her hand on his shoulder and begged him not to continue.

"It's not polite to hit women." Hiiro muttered through clenched teeth.

"Really? Did your mother teach you that?"

"I didn't have a mother. Matthew Jay raised me." Two gasps rang through the air. Both Darien and Serenity had a hard time processing what Hiiro had just said. Once Darien had digested the information, his eyes glared twice as darkly at Hiiro. So this _boy_ was the prodigy of the man who had stolen his wife to be. This was his wife to be's son… a son without him as a father. Hate welled in him and he glowered at Hiiro with malicious eyes.

Serenity, on the other hand, was thrilled. If this boy was raised boy Matt, that meant he had to know both Matt and Karella! He could tell her how her friend was! If Darien didn't kill either of them first. Oh Darien! He was so mad at her… she had once again failed him. She felt so guilty- she was such a horrible person, such a horrible girl, not worthy of being Darien's sister.

"Matthew Jay raised you?" Darien whispered in an angry rage.

"Have a problem?" Hiiro taunted sternly.

"That bastard stole my wife. And you!" Darien held in his rage. "If you're not gone by tomorrow morning, I swear I will kill you slowly and painfully. And I assure you, I've killed for less."

"No doubt. After all, you were going to kill your own sister."

"Hiiro!" Serenity begged him to stop baiting Darien.

"Serenity, that reminds me." Darien grabbed Serenity's wrist and yanked her towards him. "You and Andrew will finally do what I should have forced you to do years ago."

"Please Darien! I'll go to him, I promise, please!" Serenity cried as he nearly shattered her wrist holding it.

"No promises. You don't need to go to him- I've brought him to you. Andrew!" Through the door came the man Hiiro recognized from the night before. "Andrew, cousin. Here is your prize. Why you don't just want her to be punished with death, I'm not sure. But if she's any good in bed, let me know. Maybe I'll try her out for a night or two." Hiiro blanched and tried not to throw up. Disgusting.

"Of course Darien. I'll be more than willing to lend her to you once I've broken her in. It will be such a challenge." Andrew smirked and took Serenity's wrist from Darien. Then he looked at Hiiro. "I'd punch you, but knowing that you've already dealt with Darien, I'll leave you be. He could punish you more than I ever could." He smirked, and both he and Darien began to leave the room, dragging Serena on the floor behind them.

"Bastards!" Hiiro cried out. But he could do nothing. If he did, Serenity would be the one to receive the punishment, not him.

"Hiiro! Please leave! Hiiro!" Were the last words he heard from the girl's angelic voice. Her voice…his dream woman… Serenity! No! And Hiiro Yui, the Perfect Soldier, sank to the floor and cried out in rage and heartbreak as the woman he loved more than life itself was carried off to be forever tainted by evil itself. *

~~~How is this? Getting good yet? Rix13rix@aol.com! -Vixen ~~~


	12. Walking on Thin Ice

Chapter Twelve: Treading on Thin Ice

*It was unusually quiet. It seemed as if the world was frozen in an endless winter. Snow had ceased falling and the covered mountains were blanketed in a fresh layer of the pristine white flakes. Four men crunched through the snowy drifts, every so often complaining about the temperature or their frozen feet. 

"This is it!" Duo cried. All of the boys paused and looked directly at him.

"Idiot! How would you possibly know? There's nothing here!" Wufei yelled.

"Give me a little more credit than that! I've kept track of the miles we've gone. So far we've done the same number we did going back down, therefore we've reached the place!" Duo announced happily. Hiiro couldn't be that far away now! He was going to get to see his friend again! The thought elated Duo and a fresh burst of adrenaline surged through his veins.

"He has a point!" Quatre had to admit.

"Who would have thought Maxwell could do something right for a change." Was the grunt that Wufei followed up with. "I don't see my katana anywhere."

"It was buried in the snow, it has been a month since we were last here." Trowa answered. 

"Fine. Well, now what?" Wufei posed the ultimate question.

"We need to fall down a crevice!" Duo suggested with a goofy grin on his face.

"Grow up Maxwell." 

"What's up your butt Chang?" Duo answered back happily. He didn't care.

"Why I…"

"Stop it, the both of you! We don't need to get into another fight up here!" Quatre sighed and reprimanded them. "Last time were lucky enough to have Hiiro around to catch us before we could fall into a crevice, now we're not so lucky."

"Quatre, what did you just say?" Trowa asked suddenly.

"What? About Hiiro not being here?"

"About the crevices Quat-man!" Duo prodded him.

"I said that last time we were all fighting we nearly fell if it hadn't been for Hiiro… oh!" Quatre blushed and Wufei rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want us to do? Reenact the entire fight? Fall down a crevice?"

"Well, not reenact the fight, but maybe if we all stood close together and jumped, the ice below us would give way…"Trowa muttered.

"And what then? What if we fall into oblivion? Into the bottom of a crevice with no Shangri-La below us, only ice?" Wufei yelled.

"Well…" That stalled them for a moment. How could they know? 

"If we could crack the ice, then maybe we could send one of us down via a rope. If they hit nothing, then we could pull them back up. If they find something, we could all jump- well, not jump, but you get the gist." Quatre mussed.

"I think that might work." Trowa finally agreed.

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"And if the rope breaks?"

"Shut up Wufei. We're doing it anyway, three against one, you have no say in this matter." Duo finally was to fed up with Wufei to put up with anymore negative speech. 

"Idiot!" Wufei muttered angrily. But he sighed and said nothing more. He wanted Hiiro back too; it was just that his feet were so numb he had no more feeling in them. He had never liked the cold, and the temperature plus the being back in the place where his comrade had died was wearing thin on his temper. 

"Alright. So then we've decided. All we have to do is break the ice without all of us falling in." Quatre grinned. He only hoped Hiiro would hold on, they were coming to get him! It had been so quiet without Hiiro around. Though the boy had never been much for words, his presence had filled a blank space that had been left open ever since his death. Just the thought of him returning gave Quatre hope. Their group would be whole again.

"Anyone bring a battery powered jackhammer? That would have done the job." Duo joked. It felt good to feel so light hearted again.

"Yes Duo, we happen to have three or four to choose from." Trowa answered. Duo looked at him incredulously. It wasn't that Trowa was silent, just that the remark had been very out of character. Then again, they were searching to bring the dead back to life. Nothing was in character about that, why should they be in character while doing it?

"Seriously, I think we should jump up and down a few times, then jump out in opposite directions. That way we can crack the ice, but still be safe. After we loosen the ice, the person who's going down can tie the rope on and jump on it until they fall through. We'll be able to brace them, and then set them down lightly." Trowa planned out.

"How do you know this will work?" Quatre asked. 

"The circus is more than just acrobatics. If the stunts aren't precise, death is imminent. I learned about safety nets and certain dangerous stunts that actually resemble this plan while I was working with them." Trowa cleared up.

"Well, you can't argue with a professional then! Let's do it Trowa's way!" Duo clapped Trowa on the back. Quatre and Wufei nodded, and they began to survey the snowy area around them.

"I do remember this place a little. If the ice was weak in the hole area, then we shouldn't have to worry too much about where we decide to jump." Wufei finally added to their plans. "All we have to do is chose a person to lower into the hole. Who's going?"

"Duo needs to stay up here for sure, he's the heaviest and strongest of us physically." Quatre mussed.

"Quatre, you should stay here too. If something should go wrong, you're the best one to think of an idea to get us out of the situation." Trowa stated.

"There's no way I'm going down there." Wufei stated. It wasn't done in his usual proud fashion, just in a very simple, humble way. He wasn't going, plain and simple.

"Trowa, you're going then! Besides. You must have had experience working in the circus with things like this."

"I'll go then." Trowa nodded. For Hiiro- he would go for Hiiro.

"Good. Alright. Let's do this." Duo exclaimed. They dropped their packs a good distance away, then took out their rope and tied it around Trowa's waist. Gathering together in a small huddle, they all breathed, and on Quatre's count of three they began jumping up and down as hard as they could on the ice. 

At first nothing happened. Then, very slowly, a sickening, familiar sound struck their eardrums. They all stopped very suddenly, and it seemed that even their breathing was paused in anticipation of what would happen next.

"Alright. Everyone needs to jump away from here, in a different direction, on the count of three. Duo, hold on to Trowa's rope tightly. After we all jump, we'll meet you where you are and Trowa can begin his jumping."

"Right."

"Ok."

"Let's do it!" Were the three answers Quatre received.

"Right then. One. Two. Three!" And they jumped. It seemed that as quickly as they scrambled up to jump, they scrambled to stand and get to Duo. When they were all holding onto the rope and bracing it for Trowa, they gave him the thumbs up sign, and he began with the final blows to the ice. 

It only took him two and a half jumps before he felt the ice and snow below him creak and give way. As he dropped, his heart leaped into his throat and fear edged in his gut. Closing his eyes, he hung on for dear life to his rope, hoping and praying that he would be safe when this ended. When the dust settled, he looked up at the blue sky.

"I'm ok!" He called up to his friends.

"Good! We're going to lower you down now!" Came the response. He grunted, but gave the alright. He felt himself begin to move, and willed himself to look below him. Nothing but darkness. And soon he was swallowed so deep in the ice chasm that he felt it would never end. He was worried that they would run out of rope before he reached his destination. Just as Trowa was about to call up to the guys to pull him back up, he noticed something. There was a very faint glimmer of light shining off of an ice crystal that jutted out from the wall below him. He knew he was far too low for any sunlight to penetrate the crevice, so his interest was piqued with the new development. Lower and lower he fell, till finally he made it out. There was a floor to the crevice! One with a tiny slit in it, and through it light was pouring in. 

"There's something down here!" He called. "Light!" He yelled up again. 

"Can we drop you?" Duo yelled. "Is it safe?" 

"I don't know. I'm willing to take the chance!" He called back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Three. Two. One!" And Trowa held his breath as he felt the taunt rope around his waist give way. He soared downwards, then just as he thought he would land on the floor of the crevice, he cracked straight through it. He continued falling, and he knew that whatever landing he made, it was going to hurt. 

He hit the lake at an incredible speed. It would have killed a normal person, he was sure. Instead he was simply stunned, and the wind was knocked out of him. As he swam his way to the shore of the lake, he found it difficult with his heavy, puffy snow clothes on. Finally he crawled onto the grassy bank and lay down to rest. He could faintly hear his friends calling to him from the crevice above. 

"I'm ok!" He yelled. His voice echoed back to him. As he began shedding his snow clothes, he heard his friends yelling back.

"Safe?" Was their only word.

"Yes! Come!" He called, hoping they would get the message. Finally Trowa stood, stretching his legs. He looked around, and gasped. Shangri-La. They had truly made it.

It took them another hour or so to all get down through the crevice, and then another twenty minutes to regroup and recuperate from the ordeal.

"Please tell me there's a door out of here!" Duo groaned spitting up water.

"It's so warm." Wufei put in softly. His feet weren't numb anymore- it was a nice feeling. 

"We've found Shangri-La, and soon we'll have found Hiiro." Quatre sighed. Then he groaned. 

"What? What's wrong?" Duo asked.

"Do you think Hiiro will really want to come home with us? I mean, he's in paradise, and he's home. What more could he ask? There's no war here, no one's heard of him, for all we know, he's already begun a new life."

"Quatre, even if he doesn't want to come home, I want to see him one last time. To know he's alive, and to say goodbye if he isn't coming home with us." Trowa answered.

"So let's find him! Where do you think he is?"

"Probably wherever people are. I thought I saw some houses to our left when I fell, let's check it out." Wufei reasoned. 

"Right." They grabbed their packs and began their trek. As they walked, they noticed the trees getting sparser and noises were beginning to get louder. Soon they could hear voices, and finally they cleared the last of the trees and came upon a wondrous sight. Beautifully decorated and intricately carved buildings were built by the edge of a mountainside. Green vines and trees grew over them, in-between them, and around them. They could see steam in the distance form hot springs, and wonderful smelling smoke from a large building in front of them. There were no cars, no power lines, no mobile suits, only a watermill and small windmill. It was beautiful, perfect, heavenly, it was paradise to the fullest extent- until the screams of torment and pain reached their ears. *

~~~People keep asking what happened to these boys. Well, they're back! I just had to develop the plot b/w Serenity and Hiiro more is all! You know me ladies and gents, always have to go so _slowly_… but isn't it always worth it in the end? –Vixen~~~


	13. And They Have Fallen...

**WARNING**: Darker content lies ahead

Chapter Thirteen: And They Have Fallen…

*It had all been in vain. The corrupt had conquered, and the light, which had once been so bright, was now so faint and distant. The rays of hope were slowly fading away, setting with the sun. A new horizon created by wickedness and cruelty had awakened, and now they were on a warpath of destruction through any hope that still remained. 

And through it all sat one lone figure. As dusk set the skies of ice afire with shades of orange, red, pale pink, and purple, he sat on, unmoving. There was nothing left for him now. His hope, whatever small sliver had been left, had been dragged out of the room not an hour earlier. 

"His room is down the hall." Hiiro heard a very quiet female voice in the distance. But he was trapped in the farthest reaches of his mind, trying to make sense of his meaningless existence. It didn't seem fair, that life would be so cruel to such innocence as Serenity yet not punish him for his deeds in his past. But perhaps this was his punishment, he realized. She had been the one thing that had made him _want_ to live on. 

Hiiro thrived on his dreams for days, even weeks after they occurred. His memory of them, their purity and the love he received from his dream woman sustained him through battles and missions alike. He lived to sleep, to dream once more of the woman whom he had thought to be merely a vision. But she was not- and just as he found her, discovered her, she was pulled from him. 

It tore him up inside to think that she was being used to teach him a lesson. She was being hurt because destiny knew it hurt him. It made him cringe in self-disgust. He had sentenced her to a life of servitude and abuse- both sexual and emotional. He was a sick man. A sick, sick man.

"She said this was the room." A muffled voice came from outside his door. Hiiro looked up. Had Darien decided to kill him after all? The door opened, and in walked his four comrades. He should have known.

"Hiiro!" Duo cried out in joy. His best friend! Alive from the dead! It was a dream come true for the braided boy. He missed Hiiro's icy attitude, the gun, and he missed the only friend he had who he could talk to that wouldn't talk back.

"Hiiro, it is you!" Quatre blinked. He could hardly believe it. Hiiro Yui, the boy who had sacrificed everything to help him, his friend and comrade from the war, was sitting before him on the ground. 

"Yui." Wufei only spoke one word, but even he could not hide the tears in his eyes. As one fell, he did not wipe it away. He instead held his head higher, proud to wear the mark of happiness that his friend was alive.

"We've been looking for you Hiiro." Trowa smiled. As he did, the corners of his eyes crinkled. He was truly content. Their missing appendage was back- their right hand man was alive and well- nothing could replace the feeling of true completeness the group felt.

"Hnn." He grunted. As much as it was nice to see his friends, at the moment, he felt he didn't deserve his friends. His life had been taken away before his eyes-he was no longer a living man, but the shell of one who's ghost was trapped in a world of nightmares. 

"Is that all you can say Hiiro buddy? I mean damn it man, we had a hell of a time finding you!" Duo laughed.

"Have a gun?" Hiiro suddenly asked, his dark eyes staring straight ahead in an empty fashion.

"What?" Quatre asked. He took a hard look at Hiiro. Something was amiss. He was seated on the floor in the far corner of the room, just underneath the window. His body was still wrapped in bandages, but they were dirty and torn. His hair was messy, and his cheek was swelling. But his eyes… Quatre shuddered. 

Hiiro's eyes were completely vacant… they were void of any thought of emotion. It sounded normal to say of Hiiro, because he always had the harshness about him, but this time it was different. There was no trace of annoyance or determination in them. They did not focus, and they did not move. They were simple, vacuous pools of indigo.

"Gun?" Hiiro repeated. He knew what to do. If he did, maybe they would stop hurting her…

"Hiiro, what happened here?" Trowa asked, ignoring Hiiro's request.

"Gun?"

"Yui, snap out of it! What did they do to you, warp your mind?" Wufei stepped forward and shook him. Hiiro blinked twice, and his eyes came back into focus. He glared.

"Shangri-La is hell on earth." He snarled. The other four boys' mouths dropped open. 

"Hiiro? What did they do to you?" Quatre prodded gently. He didn't want to upset Hiiro any more than he already was, but at this rate they needed to know exactly what had come to pass while Hiiro had been in the city.

"Gun." He stated again.

"Who are going to shoot Hiiro?" Trowa asked.

"Gun." Trowa looked at him sharply, but slowly tossed his handgun over. Hiiro reached over and caught the gun with a shaky hand.

"What do you need the gun for Hiiro?" Duo asked, an uncharacteristic frown playing on his lips.

"Suicide." Was Hiiro's answer. 

"What?" Duo, Quatre, and Wufei gaped.

"Shit!" Trowa swore and made a move towards Hiiro. But Hiiro had already removed the safety and cocked the gun. 

"Stop." He ordered Trowa. Trowa pulled himself short, knowing it would be better to wait than act. If Hiiro thought he was going to take action, he really would shoot. But if Trowa could talk Hiiro out of it, then they stood a better chance.

"Hiiro, why?" Quatre asked. He could see his dreams of their team reuniting crumbling before his eyes. They would never be whole again… 

"If I die," Hiiro paused, holding the cool metal mouth of the gun to his temple. "If I die, maybe it will atone for my sins. And if I am able to do that, maybe they will let her go." He reasoned. Valid reasons in his mind.

"Maybe who will let her go?" Trowa asked. 

"Darien."

"Who is _she_ Hiiro?"

"Serenity." Hiiro answered. Why was he telling them this? Well, he supposed they deserved an explanation. After all, they had come so far for him, and now he was going to die again before them.

"Hiiro, listen to me. We spoke to your father Hiiro." Trowa stated quietly.

"Father?" Hiiro asked, as if he were a child that didn't understand.

"We returned to J Hiiro. He's your father Hiiro- your true, biological father. When he was young, he had…"

"Come to Shangri-La and left with a woman named Karella." Hiiro cut him off, already piecing together the story. He dropped the hand with the gun in it to his side.

"You knew?" Duo exclaimed.

"Hnn."

"Hiiro, you're mother was Karella." Quatre added.

"I'm part Shangri-La?"

"Yes." Trowa confirmed. "Part of the reason you have such a resilience to death is because your mother was immortal."

"She died."

"She had brain cancer."

"Hnn."

"Hiiro, the dreams J told us you've been having, he said they were of Shangri-La, of a woman…"

"Serenity." Hiiro said quietly.

"She's real then? Talk about the girl of your dreams." Duo snorted. Hiiro shot him a dark look. 

"He said she had been calling you home Hiiro." Trowa went on.

"No."

"Then who was she?" Trowa challenged.

"She loved me." Hiiro whispered in the dead silence of the room. "And they've destroyed her because of my sins." He held the gun to his head again.

"Hiiro, please put the gun down! Suicide will not help her! I'm sure they didn't take her because of you Hiiro…"

"They did."

"Did they really?" Wufei asked quietly. "They took her because of you?"

"Destiny took her to punish me."

"You don't believe in destiny Hiiro." Duo stated quietly. He was serious too. Hiiro had once told him there was no such thing as destiny, fate, or God. Well, Duo had wanted to prove him wrong since that moment in time, but this time, he wanted to prove him right. Hiiro had obviously forgotten that while there were higher powers at work, he did have the power to create and change his own future. 

"I have since I met her."

"Hiiro, this isn't destiny. This is stupidity. Even if you kill yourself, you think they'll let her go? You think you being dead will stop them from taking her and doing what they want with her? No. You just won't be there to stop them and help her. Stop sulking in your foolish self-pity and act! You can't die Yui, because if you die, she won't have a fighting chance." Wufei screamed. Hiiro stood his ground, but what his friends were saying was slowly processing into sense. 

Friends… he never called them that. Before he had always called then his comrades, his acquaintances. But they weren't anymore. They were his friends, whether he liked it or not. And whether he liked it or not, they were absolutely correct. Hiiro slowly removed the gun, engaged the safety, and stuffed it in his waistband. 

"Will you help me find her?" He asked them. The pilots broke out into wide grins.

"Took you long enough man! Let's find ourselves a girl!" Duo laughed and slapped Hiiro on the shoulder. Hiiro grimaced and grunted in pain.

"Watch it. I've taken a few blows in the last few days."

"Few days?" 

"I haven't been here for more than that."

"Hiiro, you've been missing for two months."

"Five days." They stared at each other for a moment, then Hiiro shrugged. "Let's go." The group of five nodded in silent agreement, checked their weapons, and quickly exited the room.

"Do you know where they took her?" Duo asked.

"No. Their leader, Darien, is her brother. The society is patriarchal; treats women like slaves. Her brother gave her to her cousin Andrew, whom she's supposed to marry."

"She willingly went?" Trowa shot Hiiro a side look.

"No. She refused and Andrew dragged her out of the room. To my knowledge, Darien sleeps on the other side of the house. I'm assuming Andrew is around there."

"Well then, let's haul some major ass, before it's too late."

"It might already be…." Hiiro commented softly. The other boys said nothing to this, but in their hearts knew exactly what Hiiro had meant. Their hearts went out to the lone soldier, the man they felt privileged to call their friend, as he rushed to save the one person who might be able to return to him what had been stolen so long ago- his humanity. *

~~~If you know my style, then you can assume the end is near! Though I don't know… I have a few loose ends I want to tie up first. One thing about me, I never sit and plan, I only write what comes to me. And, of course, that means that instead of the next two chapters being the last, you might get four! Lucky you… poor me! –Vixen ~~~


	14. All Hell Breaks Loose

**WARNING**: **Very** dark content ahead- **R RATED**

Chapter Fourteen: All Hell Breaks Loose

           *"Hiiro! Hiiro! Where are you going Hiiro?" A high voice called out. Hiiro stopped.

"Jaritha, Jocanan, you shouldn't be here. Go play somewhere outside." Hiiro told the children that had begun running to catch up with him.

"But we want to play with you Hiiro! You're all better now, aren't you?" Jaritha looked up at Hiiro, trying to catch her breath.

"Hiiro can't play now little girl." Quatre tried to soothe her.

"Who are you?" Jocanan asked forcefully.

"My name is Quatre, and Hiiro and the rest of us are very busy."

"More men of the Damned! Are you children as well? Will you play with us too?" Jaritha squealed. Duo shot Hiiro a questioning glance.

"They call our society the Damned." He answered roughly. Then he knelt to one knee. "Do you two know where I can find Andrew's room?"

"Yes, of course! You go down this hall and turn left. His is the last door on the left." Jocanan stated proudly. Then he stopped. "But he's in there with Serenity!" 

"What? How do you know this boy?"

"We just came from that hall. Serenity was screaming so loud… I wanted to go in and help her, but Jocanan ruined my plans and wouldn't let me." Jaritha huffed.

"Jaritha." The boy turned to her, his proud smirk suddenly replaced by sad eyes. "You didn't want to see what was happening, I promise you."

"But Jocanan! How come you know what was going on in there and I don't? I want to help Serenity!" The girl protested. 

"She can't be helped." The boy spat sadly.

"Yes, she can." Hiiro growled. Jocanan looked at Hiiro. Really looked. In that moment, Hiiro saw wisdom beyond the child's years in his eyes.

"Maybe. But not by Jaritha or me. Andrew's too strong for us." He answered.

"But you would help her if you could?" Hiiro retorted. This was it. Though the boy was young, if he was old enough to be able to order women around, if he was old enough to understand what was happening behind Andrew's doors, then he was old enough to make a choice. Would he be a violent man, such as Darien and Andrew, or would he grow to be a man with a sense of conscience?

"Of course I would- it goes without question. Serenity is the only one who ever made sure that I ate and slept. She took care of Jaritha and I… I loved her." Jocanan answered without hesitation.

"Listen here Jocanan. Go to your rooms and dress in your warmest clothes. After that, get Serenity's warm clothes. Then come back here and wait for us to return." Hiiro told him. His mind was going miles a minute… he was going solely on his emotions at this point.

"Is this a new game?" Jaritha asked, unaware of what was happening. Jocanan looked back at Hiiro one last time, then he nodded.

"Yes Jaritha, it's a game. We're going to pretend to go on a trip! We need to get ready now."

"Sounds like fun! What do I pack Jocanan?" 

"I'll help you, come on." As the two children went off quickly, Wufei turned to Hiiro.

"You're not serious Yui."

"I am."

"Hiiro, we can't take them with us! Serenity maybe, but two kids?" Trowa frowned.

"They can't stay here."

"Why not Yui? It's their home!"

"Neither has a mother- both of them were beaten to death. I'm not leaving them behind where it can happen to them too."

"So you'll chance them on the mountain in those storms?" Wufei argued.

"For their freedom? Yes. Let's go."

"Hiiro…" Quatre began.

"Let's go!" He ordered again. The guys sighed. So now that Hiiro was back he was reverting to his old self. With one exception- he was going overboard. But then, maybe it was just a phase acting up, after all, he had suppressed everything so long he was bound to have a few quirks when he let everything go. They reached the door and paused.

"I'll stand guard." Quatre offered. Hiiro nodded, and the rest of them drew their guns and readied to kick in the door. Hiiro and Duo kicked at the same time, and the door creaked and gave way beneath their force. It few open, shooting splinters of wood and dust everywhere. 

Hiiro and Duo rushed in followed by Trowa and Wufei. They stood with their guns cocked and aimed in the darkening room. In front of them was a large fireplace with a warm fire roaring within it. In front of the fireplace sat a long couch and an armchair. On a table beside the armchair sat an old fashioned bottle that looked as if it held some sort of liquor.

"You again?" Hiiro heard Andrew sneer. The blonde man was sitting in the armchair smirking. In his hand he held a large wine glass. As he looked at Hiiro and the others, he smirked and swirled the liquid in the glass. Taking another sip, he began again.

"You're too late you know, man of the Damned."

"Where is she." Hiiro's gaze darkened and his finger tightened on the trigger.

"Why? Miss her already?"

"Where is she!" Hiiro repeated louder.

"She screamed you know. She moaned and whimpered, and then she screamed some more. She enjoyed it."

"One more chance. Where is she?" Hiiro repeated, his voice lowering and his gaze darkening. Andrew still smirked on.

"Where every other whore ends up with me- in my bed." He motioned to the other side of the large room. Hiiro shifted his gaze slightly to see the large curtain covered portion of the room. Now his ears picked up soft cries. 

"You are a sick man." Wufei looked at the man with pure contempt. 

"Maybe. But I have fun while being one, so I don't see the real harm in it. Besides, she is going to be my blushing bride. I don't see the harm in getting a head start on our ceremony night, do you?"

"Cover me." Hiiro ordered the others. Not that he had to, they were looking at Andrew with such anger that he thought they would shoot him on sight if he asked it of them. Hiiro let his gun down and walked over to the bed. He drew back the curtains and stepped inside. Two small candles above the bed gave off a pale yellow light. Hiiro looked down at the bed and spied what he had come for. There she was. 

She lay on the bed, face down. Her clothes and the bandages he had placed on her earlier that day were gone, and a thin sheet partially covered her. Her hair was matted with sweat and blood, and her entire body was covered in bite and scratch marks. Her entire body was shaking violently, and from the smell it was obvious she had thrown up.

"Serenity?" He whispered. She whimpered and drew back. Curling herself up as tightly as she could, she softly sobbed.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Hiiro's heart broke.

"Serenity, it's me, Hiiro."

"Stay back, please!" She sobbed harder.

"Serry…" Hiiro whispered. 

"Hiiro?" She half looked up, as if she was scared she would find out it was all a dream, a vision. Only one man had ever called her that… her dream man, Hiiro. Hiiro… Hiiro Yui…

"Serry?" He tried again. She was becoming more responsive.

"Hiiro!" The girl cried. Hiiro took it upon himself to climb onto the bed towards her. But she shied away again…

"Serry, it's me, Hiiro. I won't hurt you, I promise." He tried to comfort her. He had a flash and remembered her saying the same thing to him once… only then it had been in their dreams. This time he was trying to comfort her in reality.

"Hiiro?" She asked again. He finally reached her and as he did, he held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment, then, very slowly, reached out and took hold of it. Hiiro pulled her into him and she fell into his arms. As he stroked her hair, she stopped her heartfelt sobs, but tears still streamed down her face.

"He… he… he touched me Hiiro." She cried softly. "He beat me, but then he…and I… but he…" She cried harder and shuddered into his chest.

"I know, I know. And he won't get away with it." Hiiro vowed.

"But Hiiro…" She was going to argue with him even after this? He took hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"No. You listen to me. There is a difference between tradition and slavery. One is fine, but the other… the other causes pain and suffering that shouldn't exist. You and the rest of the women in this _utopia_ are slaves Serry. There is a fine line between punishment and cruelty, and the people here have crossed it." He explained to her gently.

"I know Hiiro. God I know." She cried out quietly. "The Gods no longer look upon us with favor, we have fallen from grace too many times to be considered worthy. I see how they treat women. I see it! I know I shouldn't complain, I know I'm a lazy, incompetent girl who doesn't know her full place yet, but I see things the others don't. I see that we are taken advantage of. I see horrible beatings because women refuse to cook because they're so tired from the day's chores. I've seen women executed simply because they tried to run away. That is what happened to Jocanan's mother. I see it all. And I'm sick at heart because of it! I want to get away from this place. But I don't want to kill anyone doing it." Her sobs had subsided, but she was still violently shaking, and tears still kept spilling over.

"Serry, he raped you! Your own cousin took advantage of you, beat you, and raped you. He hurt you. And you want him to walk away without punishing him?"

"Rape…" The word sent her into hysterics again. Hiiro held her tightly, wishing he could take her pain and make it his. He wanted to see her smiling again, to hear her light faeryish laughter, to have her call him love…

"Alright Serry. We won't kill him. Just severely maim him." He told her, trying to get her to laugh. It didn't have much effect. Suddenly Hiiro heard the sounds of a scuffle, and he immediately became tense. Pulling away from Serenity, he soothed her one last time and stood from the bed. He had to find out what was going-

"Who the hell are you!" his mind raced. Darien! He must have knocked Quatre out to get in… 

"Hiiro?" Serenity whispered, still crying.

"Stay here." He told her gently. Then he paused. "I won't kill them, it's a promise." Then he left the curtained area. 

"You!" Darien growled. "Hiiro Yui, Matthew Jay's boy! I told you to get out of here!"

"Hnn."

"I gave you your chance boy. Now I'm going to do what I should have done from the beginning!" And Darien lunged for Hiiro. The other boys moved to help him, but he stopped them.

"My fight." Hiiro warned them. "Watch Andrew- don't kill him though." He ducked as Darien swung. The two men circled each other.

"Once I finish with you, I'm going to touch her you know." Darien taunted. "That's right Hiiro Yui. I'm going to rape my own sister. Oh, how foolish of me. You think of that as disgusting, don't you? Too bad you won't be around to watch. I'd tie you up and force you to, but I would much rather kill you and then let her see your dead body first. Then she'll be more spirited."

"Hnn."

"Grunting again? No words? She has a nice body, doesn't she?" 

"Hnn." His rage was increasing.

"Full curves, pouting lips, soft hair. And she always smells so good…"

"Shut up!" Hiiro screamed. Darien took the moment to swing a punch. Hiiro, who had been knocked off his guard, had no defense. The punch landed solidly across his cheek and the sheer force blew him off his balance. Darien swung again, and hit Hiiro directly to the stomach. Hiiro fell to the floor and stay still, his eyes shut tightly. Vaguely Darien wondered what the boy was thinking.

"She's going to be broken one way or another. I'm just going to do it this way. No hard feelings, you'll understand." Darien smirked- then frowned as he watched Hiiro Yui's lips turn into a thin smirk as well. And then the pain hit him. 

"You under estimate Matt Jay, and you under estimate me." Hiiro said. Then he opened his eyes and glared. Darien stumbled backwards from the force of the kick Hiiro had just dealt him. Hiiro quickly stood and took advantage of the situation. He landed punch after punch, ignoring the pain that was growing in his chest. 

Finally Hiiro swung his arm hard and landed a bone crunching punch to Darien's jaw. Darien fell to the ground heaving, bloodied, and bruised. Hiiro kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to moan in pain and turn over onto his back. 

"What are you waiting for? Deal the final blow." Darien taunted. "Maybe I didn't under estimate you after all- you're too weak at heart to kill anyone." Duo snorted in the background, and Hiiro frowned.

"I'm an assassin for a living." Hiiro smirked, then frowned. Darien gasped. "I have killed more people in a day that you have in your entire life."

"Then why not finish me off?"

"Serenity took pity on you. I promised not to kill you or Andrew. After all, you were her family."

"She always was a sentimental chatter mouth. She would have made a great whore though, I'll give her that much." And Hiiro landed a devastating punch to Darien's face. The man on the floor went limp, and Hiiro knew the fight was over; Darien had been knocked out.

"It's done, let's go." Hiiro said. *

~~~Everyone hanging in there? There are three chs left! Yes, I have finished this, I'm just drawing it out to be evil! I've also finished Virtues of the Western Front and Though All Was Quiet… and I'm just drawing them out to be even more evil! Don't you love me? –Vixen~~~


	15. Escape For Freedom

Chapter Fifteen: Escape for Freedom

*"What about him?" Trowa motioned his gun towards the now trembling Andrew.

"Kill him." Hiiro muttered. At those words, Andrew fainted on the spot.

"Kill him?" Wufei asked.

"No, leave him." Hiiro smirked. Some how he had known that would happen. Well, if you've seen one coward, you've seen them all. 

"We have to leave before some one finds out what's happened." Quatre said worriedly as he joined them. He was now sporting a bruise above his left eye, where Darien had knocked him out. 

"Right. Yui, get the woman and let's go."

"We have to get the kids too." Duo added. Wufei shot him a glare. "We can't leave them here Wufei! Look at everything that's happened in the last five minutes and tell me you're going to subject kids to this when we have a chance to make their lives better!"

"This is their home."

"And Serenity's been taking care of them, you heard the boy. What happens when she's gone?" Duo pressed.

"Duo's right, we can't leave those kids here Wufei." Quatre agreed. Trowa stayed out of it. Whatever they decided he would deal with.

While they argued, Hiiro went back to the bed. He already knew they wouldn't leave without the kids. Serenity sat in the center of it, her knees pulled up and her head resting on them. Tears still fell, but she was silent. Hiiro stood in front of her until she realized he was there.

"Darien and Andrew are knocked out, but they won't stay that way for long."

"What am I going to do now Hiiro?" She asked softly. Hiiro lifted his hand and traced her cheek with his fingertips.

"Come with me. Leave Shangri-La."

"Leave?" She gasped.

"You're free right now, but when they wake up, Darien and Andrew are only going to repeat what happened earlier. If you come with me, though, I can protect you."

"But they're family…"

"And you're the woman who's been in my dreams for six years." He countered. "I can't let you go Serry, but I have to leave. They'll eventually kill me if I stay- and Serry, they'll eventually kill you too. You know it."

"I know."

"Come with us."

"Hiiro, I have other obligations…"

"We'll take Jaritha and Jocanan too. They're ready to leave now." Serenity's eyes widened. He would do this for her? After she had been defiled and ruined? After she had been brutally raped he was stilling willing to stay with her? Why? What had she done to deserve someone care for her this much?

"Why Hiiro? Why would you do so much for me?" She finally asked.

"I," he paused. Then he continued, sure of his next words. "I love you. Since the day we met in our dreams I've loved you Serenity."

"You love _me_? I'm ruined Hiiro! Damaged goods!"

"You think all I care about is your body? I love _you_ Serry, not your body. I love your heart, your smile, your beautiful laugh. I love the way you prove me wrong and then gloat, and I love the way you call me 'love' in our dreams. You're beautiful, but there's more to it than that."

"Hiiro…"

"Please Serry. Come with us." She looked up and saw a hope in his eyes she had never seen before- a hope she had been long forgotten and lost. 

"Take me out of here Hiiro. Take me to your world, back to Matt, back to a place where we can be happy." She finally decided quietly. He nodded, and pulled her into his arms.

"Yui! We don't have all day!" Wufei called. Hiiro sighed, but Serenity didn't move.

"Who's out there?" She asked.

"My friends. We were all coming here together when my accident occurred. They came back looking for me and helped me find you."

"Oh."

"They aren't bad."

"I know. You spoke a lot about them in our dreams. You must be so close."

"Yeah. Come on."

"I can't go out there without clothes!" She squealed.

"So you can bathe men, but you can't walk somewhere naked?"

"Yes!"

"Use the sheet. I had Jocanan get your clothes, you can change in a minute."

"Fine." She muttered. 

"I don't see why you're shy… you're beautiful." He teased gently as he held her. She melded into his arms softly and let his hands caress her back.

"And I'm a mess." She murmured. 

"I don't mind." Hiiro jested. "Let's go." She nodded and pulled the sheet around her tighter. Then together they stepped into the larger room. The bickering Wufei and Duo stopped and Trowa and Quatre stared.

"Man Hiiro." Duo let out in a low whistle. "No wonder you liked your dreams- she's gorgeous!"

"Maxwell! She has had enough for one day, keep your mouth closed." Wufei smacked him. But he had a faint blush across his cheeks as well.

"Hello Serenity, my name is Quatre." Quatre greeted her with a gentle smile.

"Hello." She replied softly.

"The others are Trowa, Duo, and Wufei, in that order." Hiiro explained to her.

"They all know about me?" She whispered to him.

"I couldn't resist telling them about you." He smirked. She faintly smiled.

"Sweet of you…" She muttered.

"Well then, let's go!" Wufei hoarded them out. As they walked quickly down the corridors, Serenity was relieved when she saw Jaritha and Jocanan standing before them in their warmest clothing.

"Seren!" Jaritha yelled out and ran for her. Serenity caught the girl in a light hug.

"How are you?" Jocanan asked her, still hanging back slightly.

"I'm fine." She managed a smile for the two children. Jaritha beamed back.

"I wanted to save you Seren, but Jocanan wouldn't let me!" She stated proudly. Serena ruffled the girl's hair gently.

"I know, I know. But no one could have saved me except for one person. So it's a good thing you listened to Jocanan."

"Did Andrew hurt you?" the little girl asked. Serenity's eyes clouded over.

"Just a little. He was playing a very rough game that I didn't like very much."

"Well, Jocanan and Hiiro and me are going to play another game! We're going to pretend to go on a trip! Do you want to play with us?"

"Yes," Serenity smiled. "I do want to play with you. Do you have my clothes?"

"Here you go Seren." Jocanan passed the bundle to her.

"I'll be right back." She said, stepping into the empty room behind them. When she stepped back out, she was ready for a trip in the snow.

"Looks like we're set!" Duo grinned.

"Provisions?" Trowa asked.

"I'm young, but I managed to get some food from the kitchen ladies." Jocanan told them. Hiiro looked at the boy again. He really was intelligent for his age. All he would need was a little direction in how to properly treat women and he would be an average kid.

"Then we're ready. The way out?" Quatre asked.

"The bridge." Serenity spoke up. She motioned for them to follow her, and then set off at a brisk pace in the opposite direction. 

The group left the palace building and crossed an empty courtyard. Suddenly before them stood a large shrine. The thick wooden beams that held up the entrance were painted red, and the building behind them was not a building, but a cave. When they reached the mouth of the cave, they could feel the cold wind of the outside world traveling in and chapping their fragile skin.

They entered the shrine and the pilot's breaths were stolen. The entire cave was enormous, and through the center of it stood a long, rickety wooden bridge. But the walls of the cave were crystallized, reflecting any and all light that managed to slip into the darkened room. Just the tiniest sliver of light would be enough to light the entire cave because of the reflective ability of the crystal shards that were embedded within the walls.

"All we have to do is cross the bridge and then head down the mountain." Serenity told them.

"You say it like it's an easy thing to do." Duo moaned.

"Crossing the bridge is easy!" Jaritha laughed and ran onto the bridge. "Jocanan and I do it all the time!"

"But we've never left the cave." He added.

"Then it's time to show you the world my boy!" Duo announced happily. Jocanan grinned, and ran across the bridge with Jaritha. Then the others formed a single file line and began their trek across the deep cavern. Soon they had all crossed, and the breaths they didn't know they had been holding were released. One by one they stepped outside, into the larger world.

)(

"D…D…D…Duo, I'm s…so cold I c…c…can barely move!" Jocanan shuddered again. The weary group had been traveling for eight days straight through the snow. One blizzard and a few close calls with crevices had slowed them greatly- not to mention now that they had extra people their trek was slower.

It was the kids that suffered the worst of it. They hadn't built up as much tolerance to weather as they rest of them had. Even Serenity was slightly better off than the children. Hiiro was already carrying Jaritha, and helping Serenity at the same time.

"Don't worry little buddy, I have you." Duo grunted as he picked the boy up. Once again he started on the road. The wind nipped at them, but it could not deter them from their ultimate goal- freedom.

As night fell, the group huddled in together. They had no tent, but they made due by putting a large blanket over and around themselves and then sitting down on it. There was no room for a fire, much less anything to make one with. But it was still more comfortable than being outside exposed to the weather.

"Tell us about where we're going." Jaritha requested. She was sitting in Serenity's lap, and Serenity was sitting in Hiiro's lap. 

"What do you want to know?" Quatre asked tiredly. He and Trowa were sitting with their backs against each other, both with their eyes closed. Duo was sitting the same way with Wufei next to them, and Jocanan was in his lap. 

"Who is the ruler?" She asked.

"We don't have one. A group of people who we picked decide together how to rule everyone."

"Why?"

"So that no one takes advantage of power." Trowa answered that time.

"Oh. Are there more kids our age?" Jocanan asked.

"Lots more." Duo answered. "They go to school to learn things during the day, but after school they goof off and get into trouble."

"Can we go to school too?" Jaritha asked yawning.

"Yes." Hiiro answered her. 

"Oh. Good. I wonder if the other children know any new games? I'm tired of pretending like we're on a trip." She sighed and fell asleep. Serenity relaxed as the little girl in her arms fell asleep and she laid her head back against Hiiro's chest and sighed.

"Tired?" He asked her.

"Very. But I want you to fall asleep first. Otherwise I know you won't." She told him yawing. He smirked, but she could see dark circles underneath his eyes. 

"I'm not tired." He said.

"Liar. Close your eyes Hiiro." She whispered. He did as she commanded, and instantly fell asleep. Serenity smiled to herself, then closed her own eyes and rested.

When morning came the group did not know. They woke when they were rested enough to continue and quickly packed the blanket away. The wind didn't seem quite so bitter after the night's rest, and they felt slightly rejuvenated. As the wind began to pick up more steadily, they began to grow weary though. 

"Stop!" Trowa ordered suddenly. He was leading them, so everyone else had to stop as well. *


	16. Home At Last

Chapter Sixteen: Home At Last

"Why did we stop?" Wufei asked. 

"Look up, just over the next hill!" Trowa suggested. They did so, and were greeted by the most welcoming sight they had ever seen. Over the hill they could see the tops of buildings with neon signs.

"Civilization!" Duo cried out. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Hilde had better have a hot bath and a warm bed ready for me when I walk in that house!"

"I thought you would want a hot night more." Wufei smirked.

"Guys, do we really need to get into this again?" Quatre asked laughing. 

"You know Quatre, you're right." Duo grinned. "But I just can't help myself. Wufei, fifty bucks says the next time you see Sally, you're on your knees proposing!"

"I'll take that bet Maxwell! In fact, forget the cash. If I submit to a weak temptation like that, _you_ can be my best man."

"Duo, take that bet." Trowa advised smiling.

"I will! Wufei, sucker, you're on! We're home!" The braided boy cried out again. The entire atmosphere of the group became light and cheerful. Jaritha and Jocanan began dancing around like Duo was, not quite understanding why they were so happy. Quatre and Duo couldn't stop smiling, and Trowa was teasing Wufei. The thought of being home was doing weird things to them all.

"So that's you're home?" Serenity asked Hiiro smiling.

"In a sense. We don't live there, but it's civilization. They have a place we can stay the night, and then tomorrow we'll actually get back home."

"We? Do you all live together?" Serenity asked laughing.

"We live close by. There's no more military, but Duo, Wufei, and I work for a group called the Preventers- they do a lot of military oriented things. We all own houses in the general area, and see each other everyday at work. Trowa lives near us as well, but he doesn't work with us- he's usually not home though, his job requires he travel a lot. Quatre owns a large business, but helps us out occasionally. His house is on the other end of the city, but it's close enough." He finished. 

"Wow. You have so much, on such a grand scale." She whispered in awe.

"Serry, you'll be happy here, I promise." He spoke quietly.

"I know Hiiro, I know. I could be happy anywhere with you." She smiled. He smiled too, and then ran to catch up to the others. 

As they entered the town, they drew attention from everyone with their shouts. Finally the storeowner who had sold them their gear came out of his shop to see what the commotion was about. When he realized who he was staring at, his jaw dropped open. 

"My God! You made it!" He shouted.

"Made it?" Duo asked.

"You made it to Shangri-La!" He shouted.

"No, we didn't." Hiiro cut it. He was not going to spoil the hidden city… no one needed to know that paradise didn't truly exist.

"Then who do you have with you?" The man pressed.

"Friends." 

"Where did they come from?" 

"We came from…" Serenity covered Jaritha's mouth cutting her off.

"The motel. They met us out in the snow. They're my wife and my two kids." Hiiro supplied.

"Then you didn't make it?"

"No."

"Well, too bad. At least the mountain didn't beat you. That's something."

"Yes." The storeowner gave Hiiro a funny look, and then turned and went back into his shop. The group continued on to the motel where they finally were able to rest in the only room the motel had available- the motel suit. While the children explored the room, the pilots and Serenity peeled off their layers or heavy snow clothing and relaxed. 

"What's this?" Jocanan asked. They turned to see what he was pointing to, and Duo laughed.

"That, my boy, will become your best friend when you learn what sports are! That is a TV! Here, come here and I'll show you how to work it." Duo called the boy over to him. As Jocanan watched Duo interested, Duo held up the remote control and pressed the fateful 'power' button. The room was lit up with blaring noise and bright pictures.

"Wow!" The children sat, all three of them, awed by the wonder before them.

"That is amazing." Serenity said. "Matt explained it to me, but I didn't quite know what to think of it until now."

"People rot their brains out watching too much of that stuff." Wufei grumbled.

"Really?" Serenity asked.

"No. It's just an expression. It means people could be using their minds but instead they're just sitting there." Quatre laughed.

"Well. I call the shower." Trowa yelled.

"Shower?" Serenity grinned. "Looks like I get to see one after all Hiiro!" Hiiro smiled at her.

"I'm going to contact Matt. Would you like to see him again? I'm warning you he's very different looking form when you last saw him, but…"

"I don't mind. I really do want to see him again."

"Come on." Hiiro called her over. They had to use the motel's computer, but it worked just as well as Hiiro's laptop. Soon enough the computer beeped, and up on the screen appeared the old man.

"Hiiro!" Doctor J called out in surprise. "I thought you would stay in Shangri-La! You weren't supposed to come back boy!" 

"Hnn."

"Hello Matt." Serenity poked her head in front of Hiiro's. Hiiro was slightly startled, but then felt like laughing. 

"Serenity?" J whispered.

"Yeah. Hiiro brought me down from the mountain with him… me and two children."

"What?"

"Matt, the men were going to kill me. I only just escaped an execution because of Hiiro, please don't be mad!" She begged.

"Mad? My dear girl, it's wonderful that you're here! I sent Hiiro there because of his dreams about you, and I expected him to stay there with you. But if you're happier here with him, then by all means, be happy." 

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Really?" Hiiro asked at the same time slightly confused.

"Hiiro my boy. I loved your mother Karella dearly, and when I figured out you were dreaming of Serenity, I thought it was because you were meant to go home to Shangri-La."

"Hnn. That place is hell on earth."

"So I remember. Darien still angry?"

"Of course." Serenity answered.

"No matter, what's done is done. Hiiro son, that was your last mission. You will never receive another from me. Now whether you chose to stay with the Preventers or not is up to you, but I will leave you alone."

"Can I still contact you?"

"Yes, of course, but why would you want to?" The old man asked.

"Serenity will want to speak to you every so often. And you are my father…"

"I see. I thought you would never want anything to do with me after you found out who I really was, but if you don't mind…"

"I didn't say I didn't mind. I just asked if I could contact you."

"Any time."

"Bye."

"Good bye Matt!"

"Bye Serenity dear!" And the transmission was cut. Tension rose in the room between Serenity and Hiiro.

"He's your father Hiiro. He loves you."

"He destroyed me. Those who love you don't destroy you."

"Hiiro love, he didn't know what to do without Karella. What would you do without me? What would I do without you? I don't know the answer myself. Crazy situations do crazy things to people Hiiro. You have to let go."

"Your always right."

"Am I?" 

"I hate it when you gloat." He moaned. Serenity shifted in his lap and lay her head down on his shoulder.

"I know." She giggled and closed her eyes. "Hmm. I could stay like this forever."

"Me too Serry, me too." And the pair of them fell asleep sitting in the chair.

)(

"I _never_ want to fly again." Serenity moaned as they stepped off of the plane and into the Cinq Kingdom. 

"You won't have to, this is home." Hiiro wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

"Quatre! Wufei! Duo! Trowa! Hiiro!" A voice called. The group looked up to see four women standing by a large van. 

"Hilde!"

"Dorothy!"

"Cathy!"

"Woman!" Laughter and kisses ensued. The greetings were warm and _very_ welcome. They really were too sweet. Duo had Hilde in his arms and was kissing her long and hard, whispering promises of doing more when they got home. Quatre and Dorothy were sharing a sweet kiss and then a long hug- Quatre was smiling like a fool. Trowa and Catherine were busy talking, but every once in a while they would sneak a kiss between the both of them. And then it happened. Wufei dropped to both knees and held Sally's hands within his own.

"Marry me woman." He requested. A split second answer on Sally's part revealed the answer.

"Say it right Wufei."

"Sally, will you marry me?"

"Absolutely." She smiled. Duo gave a large war whoop and started dancing. 

"I'm his best man! Me!" 

"Serenity? Who are those women?" Jaritha asked.

"Those are friends. We go meet them if you want." The kids nodded eagerly, and Hiiro stepped forward to introduce them all.

"Hilde, Sally, Catherine, Dorothy, this is Serenity. The two kids are Jaritha and Jocanan." He said gruffly.

"It's nice to meet you." Serenity smiled warmly. The other women smiled back, and Serenity felt instantly welcomed. This place wasn't like Shangri-La, no, not in the least. These women were strong, independent women who knew how to stand up for themselves and what they believed in. 

"It's nice to meet you Serenity! We've all been wondering when Hiiro would fall in love- he took his sweet time doing it!" Hilde laughed. 

"You have two kids? Wufei, I want five children." 

"What?" Wufei paled.

"I was joking."

"Actually, they aren't my children, but I take care of them anyway." Serenity smiled setting the record straight.

"Wow, that's so nice of you to adopt them like that! What did Hiiro have to say about it?" Dorothy asked.

"I said we were taking them with us." Hiiro grinned. He couldn't help it. Screw his persona as the Perfect Soldier. He was home with the woman he loved, two great kids, his best friends, and life, for the first time ever, was worth living for. The others stared at Hiiro for a moment and then grinned. They liked the change.

"Come on everyone, let's go home." Catherine suggested. The group managed to pile into the van, and soon they were on the road home. *

~~~So by now you're thinking I'm nuts for mutilating Hiiro's attitude problem. Well I am, so I don't care what you think! (Sarcasm never comes over well on paper I've noticed- I really should learn to harness my dry sense of humor, but where would the fun be in that?) Only one Ch to go guys, hang in there! And if you think you're getting tired of reading this, Think about poor me! 6 chs all at once- my butt is numb! –Vixen~~~ 


	17. Not Alone...

Epilogue: Not Alone

*As Catherine pulled over to the curb, a great sense of sadness swept over Serenity. They were the first to be dropped off, and she was really going to miss the people in the van. She would miss Duo's positive attitude, Quatre's sweetness, Trowa's calm sense, and Wufei's hot temper. She would also miss just talking to other women again. It had been nice to visit and not have a man looming over them restricting what they spoke of.

It had been decided that since Jaritha and Jocanan had lived with Serenity their whole lives they would come to stay with Hiiro as well. Hiiro didn't know how everything would work out exactly… It wasn't that he didn't have the room in his home, no. It was that he wouldn't be used to other people, especially children. But when he loved one of the people, and was strongly fond of the other two, he figured life would just fall into place eventually. 

As they stepped out of the van and it drove off, all four of them stood in front of the house; unsure of what would happen once they entered.

"Hiiro, can we go in? I want to sleep!" Jocanan asked. 

"One rule: never go into my room." Hiiro stated. 

"Why?" Jaritha asked. Hiiro's mind skipped over all of the computer data, weapons, and schematics he had in his room. 

"I don't want you to touch anything in it."

"Alright, we promise!" Jocanan yawned and Jaritha nodded vigorously beside him. 

"Alright then." He said. Pulling out the key, he unlocked the door and the kids ran inside. However, Serenity was a little more hesitant. "Serry?" He asked in concern.

"Hiiro, this is so sweet of you. Letting us stay here with you…" She blushed.

"Where else would you go? I don't want you anywhere except by me." He smirked.

"But with Jaritha and Jocanan too…"

"I'll set them up in a school soon enough, they won't be underfoot during most of the day."

"I know. Still…"

"Come on Serry, let me show around." She nodded and smiled. Hiiro took hold of her hands and pulled her through the door. He led her on a tour through his small sitting room, then his kitchen, and the bathroom and laundry room. She marveled at things she had never seen, and as he explained it all to her, she laughed and learned. Soon they climbed the stairs. 

"The room here at the top of the stairs is mine. The kids have probably already picked a room for themselves. You can pick any room you want as well."

"Alright, then I choose this one." She pointed to the room right across from his. He grinned and opened the door for her. All that was in the large room was a bed and table. 

"You can decorate it anyway you want. I never used it for anything before, so it's empty."

"May I see your room? Or is off limits to me too?" She teased.

"Promise not to touch anything." He said. Otherwise she might pick up a gun not knowing what it was and…he wouldn't think of it.

"I promise Hiiro." 

"Come on." As they entered the room, he flipped on the light- not that Serenity needed it. But he did. He looked around his room… he had almost forgotten what it looked like. Nice oak furniture, dark blue walls and black sheets. The carpet was dark blue as well, and strewn about the floor were clothes, bullet clips, and guns. His laptop sat on his desk surrounded by papers. 

"It's such a dark room." Serenity shuddered. 

"I was a dark person." 

"Hiiro, that's not true, you weren't a dark person."

"Serry, I'm an assassin for a living. I'm surprised you don't mind. Of course I was a dark person."

"You aren't a killer for no reason. The end justifies the means Hiiro. You kill to save the other lives in the world, it's obvious you care about helping more than harming."

"It didn't used to be."

"Then what changed Hiiro?"

"You. You changed me." She gave a short laugh, and he could see a tear roll down her cheek. He reached up to brush it aside, but she pulled away. Walking to the window, she stared out it.

"I don't see how I changed you Hiiro. I'm nothing, no one. Just a girl you met and saved."

"You make me laugh. You make me feel good, just by looking at you I know everything will work out somehow."

"I'm used."

"You're my Serry, and nothing will ever change that, I told you. You're not alone anymore, I love you." He pulled her into a large hug and they stood in the window watching the sun sink in the western sky. 

"I love you too." It was so quiet he barely heard it. But it reached his ears nonetheless, and his heartbeat quickened. 

"Serry…" He breathed. Leaning down, he placed a delicate kiss on the side of her cheek, beside her ear. He felt her shudder. "I'm not Andrew Serry, I would never hurt you. I love you."

"I know." She sighed. He felt her relax under his touch and bent down. He pecked her jaw line until her reached her mouth. And then he covered her delicate lips with his. Gently at first, he teased her mouth with soft caresses, and finally he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and submitted to him completely.

Hiiro's touch was so soft and loving, unlike the harshness that Andrew had exerted over her. As Serenity relaxed and let Hiiro guide her, she became dizzy. It felt so good… the flow of fire through her veins as the passionate kiss ignited a spark deep within her. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Hiiro thought he was dreaming once more. Having such an unearthly vision so close to him, pressing against him and kissing like she was… it had to be a dream. Hiiro shuddered as electricity shocked every sensitive place Serenity's sweet mouth touched. He tempted her into smaller kisses, and finally broke their contact all together.

"Don't stop." She moaned softly.

"If I don't stop now I will never be able to stop." Hiiro drew in a sharp breath as he warned her.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" She asked innocently.

"Serry, you don't understand. I'm only human… I don't have the willpower to…"

"Forget your willpower Hiiro." She whispered.

"What?"

"Hiiro, I love you, I trust you." She smiled softly at him, and his heart quickened as it always did when she smiled like that at him.

"You asked for it." He smirked, then pulled her closer for another kiss. As they kissed he moved them over to the bed, and that night they consummated what they had felt for each other for so long in their dreams… their love for each other. 

Shangri-La became a forgotten memory; a long lost thought that no one thought of again. Happiness and love were the only things that dominated life, and soon it was apparent that that was enough. 

On the night of Wufei's wedding three months later, Serenity and Hiiro lay in bed, thoroughly content. The ceremony had been simple but elegant, and now that everything was winding down, the couple found themselves at total ease.

"Hiiro love, do you love Jaritha and Jocanan?"

"Of course Serry." Hiiro answered. What had brought that question on?

"You do like having the children around the house then?"

"It would seem empty without them. What's wrong Serry?"

"Nothing! Why would you think something was wrong?" She answered swiftly.

"The way you're being cryptic with me."

"Hiiro, how would you feel about adding another child to the house then?"

"You're serious!" He shot up in bed. "Since when?"

"Sally told me since about three months ago." Serenity grinned wolfishly.

"Serry, have I told you how amazing I think you are?" He lay back down and tangled himself with her.

"No, but it sounds nice to here any way." She laughed. "So you're happy, right?"

"Very. Serry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Hiiro."

"Serry?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" This time she shot up in the bed.

"Marry you?" He nodded, and when she looked at him, she saw he was offering her a ring. "Hiiro, love, nothing would make me happier." As a tear slipped, he wiped it away gently and pulled her back down in the bed.

"You cry too much."

"Only for you love, only for you." She grinned as he slipped the ring on.

"Say it again Serry." He implored her.

"Love." He grinned, and together they settled in for a long and happy life. *

END

~~~Done! Fini! And I loved writing that epilogue! So sweet! I hope you all enjoyed it too, after all, you guys are the ones who read it! Much love and thanks for all your support! So many time writing this fic I wanted to give up because I didn't get as big a response as I had hoped I would, but I stuck it out, and this is the finished result! Do me a favor and please: **RATE ME: 1, worst, 10, best! **Thank you all again! Much love –Vixen~~~


End file.
